All That We Need In Our Lives
by PassionateWriter07
Summary: Optimus Prime receives a strange transmission when he thinks all hope is lost for finding the Allspark. He discovers it is from the mind of a sixteen year old girl, Kate Forge. Together, with the Autobots, Sam, and Mikeala they must find the Allspark, defeat the Decepticons... and Kate and Optimus must confront their feelings for each other. During Transformers 2007. Optimus/OC
1. Prologue: A Transmission

Hello readers! I'm baaaaack! Originally I published this fic right after the first Transformers movie (under "Before It's Too Late") but took it down. Now I'm just _craving_ putting it back up and working on it. I loved Age of Extinction. When I was watching it for the second time this weekend, I really, really, really wanted to get back into my Optimus/OC fic. So here it is. While I would love to title this "Before It's Too Late" again, there is another fic out there that has the name. I don't want to step on toes or confuse anyone, so here is the new name.

Enjoy you guys! Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Transformers. I only own Kate.

* * *

Prologue: A Transmission

Optimus Prime stood on the barren wasteland of an unknown planet. He looked around, sighing sadly, as he witnessed another victim of this endless war. Ever since they left Cybertron. Ever since Cybertron had been devastated and abandoned. It was the same on every planet in between Cybertron and Earth. No life. Families torn apart. Homes burnt to the ground. Governments destroyed beyond repair. No survivors.

The list was endless.

And it was getting to him.

Optimus kicked something too burnt to recognize what it was… it may have been metal, it did make a slight clang.

He sighed again.

_**Optimus.**_

"Yes?" He answered. He looked around him, but none of the Autobots seemed to need him.

The Autobots were to the right of Optimus, a fair distance away. Ironhide was sitting on the leftovers of a home, tweaking something with his cannons. Always ready for battle, whenever it came. Bumblebee sat on a worn-down column, his head leaning back as Ratchet _again_ tried to fix Bee's vocal processor.

Optimus couldn't help the smile that graced his face as Bumblebee winced, Ratchet grumbling "Keep still" under his breath.

Jazz was near the group, sorting through a pile of scrap that vaguely looked like a vehicle. Optimus decided that Jazz must have been the one to call his name.

"Jazz," he asked, moving to the Autobot's side, "did you need to speak with me?"

"No, sir," Jazz replied, picking up and looking at a stick-shift, throwing it back into the pile. He turned to face his leader with a puzzled expression, "Why do you ask?"

"I thought I heard my na—," Optimus stopped himself, realizing he might sound a little crazy he might sound if he finished that sentence.

He decided he would keep this new development to himself for now. He didn't want to add something to the Autobot's worries. Not with their stress at an all-time high. Plus, Ratchet would want to examine him. And Optimus hated his check-ups.

"Actually, I wanted to know what your report was." he said instead.

Jazz took a frowned, taking a deep breath. "There's nothing to find, sir. There's no clues to Megatron or the Decepticon's whereabouts. No sign of where they went next."

Optimus's resolve faltered for a moment, his face showing disappointment and his shoulders slumping. The mech blinked his eyes and straightened his spine again and the gears on his face so that they would be unreadable. But his heart was heavy.

Even so, Jazz had noticed. But said nothing.

"Nothing?" Optimus whispered.

"Nothing, sir." The Autobot replied to his Commander, becoming more depressed by the minute.

Optimus nodded, turning away from Jazz and frowning.

"Keep looking, Jazz, there must be something."

Optimus sighed, slowly letting it become habit as he distanced himself from the Autobots. There had always been hope. A clue to where the Decepticons were… a clue to where Megatron was… where the Allspark went and how it could be discovered. It was all there—always. Something _had_ to turn up.

But the more time Optimus had alone with his thoughts, the less his spark held on to hope.

Optimus turned, walking to a large building that would shield him enough from the Autobots. He walked around to the other side, anger and frustration dominating his features. He took aim at the wall, reeling his arm back and sending it flying into the structure. Mercifully it remained standing.

He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

He always knew that they would fail. It was his fault why they were searching for the Allspark in the first place. He shouldn't have let Megatron become so powerful. He should've acted sooner.

It was too late. Cybertron was destroyed. The Allspark was missing. And the Universe was going to be destroyed.

All because of compassion.

_**Optimus…**_

Optimus started. He stood, looking around him. It was that same voice. He peered around the wall, looking at the Autobots. No one had called him. No one had moved. No one was looking at him. Again.

He moved behind the wall again, looking in the opposite direction. No movement.

Nothing.

Yet the voice seemed so close.

_**Don't lose hope.**_

It was only then—after Optimus heard the voice for a third time—that he had realized it was coming from inside his head. It felt similar to when he received transmissions from the Autobots. But, different. Somehow. This felt like—well, he never has felt like this…

It felt… human?

_**Who are you?**_

The question that had been lingering in his mind was finally free. Optimus sat on a pile of Martian rock—the only sign of life on this planet—and began to concentrate on the matter at hand: finding the name and whereabouts of whoever was contacting him.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Kate Forge

Thank you guys for the follows and favorites already! OMG! I'm glad you're loving this story! Hope it keeps entertaining you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I only own Kate.

_**Transmissions are in bold/italic.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet Kate Forge

"Kate! Time for school!"

Kate Forge groaned and tried to turn away from the voice, only to be blinded by the sunlight hitting her face.

"Why do you vex me, oh sun?" she groaned again, turning again to her original position.

She frowned as she heard the voice laughing. "You should know better than to try and beat me, Kate."

Kate cracked her right eye open to glare at the source of her torment.

"God, Mikaela, you could pass off for my mom."

"Maybe I'm her in disguise," Mikaela teased, her laughs echoing as she walked towards the bathroom.

Kate sighed and closed her eyes.

"Kate! Time for school!"

She groaned louder, flopping on her back and kicking off her sheets in frustration. _I'm never getting back to sleep…_

"KATE!"

"OKAY, MOM!"

* * *

"Dreams…" Mr. Hooney the History teacher said, addressing the class of juniors, dressed in what could only be described as "nerd attire" with a fake grin plastered on his face, "The gateway to our innermost thoughts and desires. They are what lead us to our careers."

Kate rolled her eyes. Mr. Hooney was always preaching to the class about being smart and responsible. He had been giving the same lecture for the past week. Probably because of A) the juniors were presenting their genealogy reports, and B) it was the beginning of their school year, and this was the prime preaching time for teachers. The adults recognized this and seemed to want to give the sixteen and seventeen year olds advice, everywhere they turned.

But Mr. Hooney was the worst. He was always preaching, always giving advice, and _always_ talking about responsibility.

Almost like he regretted his choices.

Kate looked to Mikaela, catching her eye. They both contained giggles as they shared the same thought.

_It's obvious that Mr. Hooney's_ _dreams _didn't_ come true._

Honestly, Kate didn't really care about her future. She was more concerned about her present. She was considered one of the strangest outcasts in John Marshall High School. But that didn't stop her from being popular with boy the boys and girls in her class. Something about her drew people towards her… even Kate couldn't tell you why.

Her looks weren't too bad. She was a curvy brunette. Her hair draped, just barely touching her shoulders. And when you looked into her deep chocolate-brown eyes, you could tell that there was something behind the book cover.

Generally she was nice to everyone she met. Unless they threatened her, her family, or friends. Like Trent. She didn't really like him. Heck, most people didn't. Why Mikaela stood by him was beyond her.

Kate didn't have to be told twice about dreams. She loved to write, and to observe the world around her. She was an artist at heart. But the dreams that currently plagued her mind reached beyond Earth. Her thoughts and dreams didn't stray far from the friends she had yet to meet. Especially the one she had been communicating with for almost a year.

Kate couldn't tell you how it happened, or why. It just did.

Fourteen months ago, Mikaela and her father had moved in with Kate and her mom. Mr. Banes had been given parole, barely escaping prison, and wanted someone to look after his daughter while he cleaned up his act. So the two families combined, living under one roof. Mikaela was the sister Kate never had.

So, fast forward two months, when Kate and Mikaela were in the living room. Kate's mom and Mikaela's dad had started dating and were spending the night alone. Both Kate and Mikaela were happy about it, excited that they might_actually_ become sisters! They were spending that night together, watching a random chick flick on Hallmark.

Kate sat up, suddenly feeling an overwhelming sense of hopelessness, anger, and depression. Nothing had cause it. She was having a great time with Mikaela, and they had just been laughing. Kate realized these feelings weren't from her, but some external presence. And the house wasn't haunted.

"Kate, you ok?" Mikaela had said.

Kate held up a finger, closing her eyes. She began to think in her mind: _Optimus, don't lose hope._ It had freaked her out, and Mikaela too. I mean, how did she even know this Being's name? Let alone, how was she contacting him? There were no metal plates in her head, she had no chips, nothing… government conspiracy wise. Nothing.

And then, the most amazing thing happened: Kate started dreaming, seeing images of this Being that night.

Over the next year, she conversed with the Being. He learned her name was Kate Forge, of the planet Earth. She learned he was Optimus Prime from Cybertron. He told her stories of the war between the Autobots and Decepticons, his sparkmate Elita who had died, and his search for the Allspark. Kate told him about high school, about her mom and Mikaela's dad, and about human life in general.

Immediately, both mech and human felt they could trust each other. She couldn't explain it, and neither could Optimus. But they just knew. And soon they became friends.

One day, three months ago, Kate had sensed a powerful force. Somewhere East of her, in the Nevada desert. Which alarmed her. It was nowhere near her home in Tranquility, CA. She had contacted Optimus, fear in her voice. And Optimus had laughed, LAUGHED in response.

_**What you feel, Kate, is the Allspark. What I'm looking for**_. His voice held relief.

_**Oh**_. She had smiled. Her irritation turned to joy. And then, she had to ask it: _**So… you're coming here?**_

_**Yes. **_She swore she heard excitement in his voice. But it could've been the transmission.

And it also told Kate that her powers were growing. Eventually she could contact the rest of the Autobots. Jazz, Ratchet, and Ironhide had just about crapped their pants when it happened the first time (if they had the capabilities). Bumblebee had chirped back in wonder and amazement.

Her abilities never connected with the rest of the Autobots like they had with Optimus, though. They had a stronger connection. And as he neared, it only grew stronger.

Whatever force was out there, Katie knew she was connected.

"…Captain Archibald Witwicky."

Kate's head snapped up and she was jolted out of her daydream. _That was the man Optimus told me about._

For about a month now, Kate was given an "assignment" by Optimus which was to watch over Sam Witwicky and protect him until Bumblebee would arrive at Earth. It wasn't hard, considering that she was close friends with Sam. It was odd enough that she was friends with the only person to save the Earth, but she found it absolutely hilarious that she was also friends with his weakness: Mikaela.

_I swear. If only I could get those two alone. They're perfect for each other…_Kate chuckled, looking over to Mikaela. She was enraptured by Sam's comical approach to giving a presentation. _I'm going to have to tease her about that later_.

Kate focused her attention back on Sam. He was in the middle of selling the things Captain Witwicky had used during his explorations… including the glasses. That was how she knew the Allspark was here on Earth. She had seen the glasses when she was at Sam's house and Sam let her look closer at them. As soon as she touched the glasses, she almost dropped them in shock… she could feel the power of the Allspark within them.

_**Optimus.**_ Kate was suddenly filled with an idea.

_**Yes?**_

Kate smiled, feeling a great amount of happiness well up inside of her. Optimus Prime was never too busy or not in the mood to talk with her. She couldn't count how many times she had taken advantage of her friendship with Optimus and just chatted with him. And how many times he had done the same. Whether she had a problem or just wanted to talk, he was always there for her. And she was there for him.

_**Why don't I just buy the glasses from Sam? It would make everything easier.**_

_**Why do you say that?**_

_**He's selling his stuff in class today. Including the glasses. Doubt he'll get any takers, but…**_

_**I agree that would be easier, Kate, but I sense that if you buy the glasses, it would set things in motion that we don't want happening… the Decepticons may come for you. And I sense that Sam, you, and Mikaela would help our cause. Do you sense that too?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Why would Sam be selling his things in class anyway?**_

_**Apparently it's for his "car fund".**_

_**His what?**_

_**To Sam, a "car fund" is what humans earn to buy a car. By selling things to other students, he will raise enough money to buy a car. You should tell Bumblebee to go to Bobby Bolivia's car lot. Sam's dad is the cheapest man in the world. He'll probably take Sam there today. It would be a perfect cover for Bee.**_

_**Good idea, Kate. I'm glad you're with us… if you weren't we'd still be stuck on Jupiter.**_

Kate hid her giggle in a cough, gaining attention from some of the students sitting around her desk. She was sure that she appeared to be blushing.

_**How's school?**_

Kate smiled in surprise. Optimus Prime randomly changing a subject? Was he that bored travelling with the Autobots?

_**It's school: it sucks.**_

Kate smiled wider as Optimus laughed.

She was snapped out of the conversation as the bell rang. She ignored Mr. Hooney warning the class about a pop quiz (knowing perfectly well that he was much too lazy to actually write one), and began packing up her bags.

She smiled as she felt Optimus open their connection again.

_**When are you arriving? **_she asked, zipping up her bag and rolling her eyes as she heard Sam trying to barter with Mr. Sweeny into giving him an "A".

_**In three days.**_

Kate gasped as she fell to the ground. She was overwhelmed by the sense of loss, fear, anger, hate, and so many negative emotions that she couldn't place.

_**Kate. What's wrong?**_

Kate couldn't respond as she felt her reality crumbling. She saw images of a military base. She was looking down at the scene. A helicopter transformed into a creature so dark and fearsome and began attacking everyone on the base.

_**Kate?**_ She heard Optimus's voice in the distance, but was forced to look on the scene in horror.

_**Blackout.**_

She didn't know if Optimus heard her. Or if she was just talking to thin air right now. Their connection was dim. She could hardly feel it.

Blackout was the name of the Decepticon. The military buildings, automobiles, and even bodies burned. He stopped as he reached into a specific building, snatching up a computer terminal and scanning files. Kate saw the files speeding fast in front of her own eyes, only stopping when the terminal lost power.

Blackout growled and began firing again.

"KATE!" she was snapped out of her vision, panting and looking up at Sam who had been shaking her shoulder. Concern clouded his features.

It took her a minute to get her bearings. She looked around the classroom, panting. She was kneeling, clutching her desk's leg. Her knuckles were white. Her book bag was lying on the floor beside her, papers and books scattered on the floor. Kate knew she looked confused beyond reason.

She couldn't feel Optimus. And that scared her more than the scene she just witnessed, whatever that was.

"You okay?" Sam asked as he helped Kate shakily stand up, reaching down to grab her book bag after she was sturdy enough.

"Yeah." Kate nodded as her full strength returned, "I-I just didn't sleep well last night. I just got dizzy…must be really tired. Thanks."

Kate was sure Sam was looking at her retreating form skeptically. She rushed out of the classroom and into the hallway. She didn't care. She raced out of the high school, walking down the town's main street, heading towards Bobby Bolivia's where Bumblebee was sure to be. She needed to see an Autobot. Now.

She almost fainted from relief when she felt Optimus reopen their connection.

_**Are you all right?**_

_**I think so. A little shaken. What was that, Optimus?**_

_**I don't know. I would suspect you had a vision. I saw some bits and pieces.**_

_**Really? I didn't even know I could do that.**_

_**I didn't know you could either.**_

Kate stopped in front of a television store that was currently displaying a breaking news story. "Disaster in Qatar" it read. But she didn't pay attention as Optimus spoke again.

_**This is new to both of us, Kate. I can't begin to understand what you're going through but I know that vision was something important.**_

Kate kept walking, not responding as Optimus kept online. He was waiting for her to say something.

_**I don't know, Optimus. Frankly I'm a little scared. And confus-**_

Kate immediately stopped, racing back to the television screens that now had a swarm of people around it. Her eyes went wide and her body stiff.

_**Kate? What's wrong?**_

Kate almost didn't pay attention to the worry that etched Optimus's voice. Her heart felt a little lighter, knowing that someone didn't think she was crazy.

_**Optimus, I know what my vision was. I was inside Blackout.**_

Optimus paused. When he spoke again, he spoke with caution.

_**How do you know about Blackout?**_

_**He was the one attacking the base. I saw him. I WAS him. **_Kate spoke frantically. _**The TVs here are saying that a military base in Qatar was attacked. There are no survivors. He killed so many people, Optimus.**_

Kate couldn't move. She was so scared. Her eyes were glued to the television screen like the others around her. What was going to happen now? She prayed that Optimus got there soon, otherwise the Earth was doomed.

_**Optimus, what's happening?**_ She spoke fearfully.

_**The war has begun.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Bumblebee and Nightmares

Okay guys! Here's chapter 2! Things are about to get interesting!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, only Kate.

_**Transmissions are in bold/italic.**_

_**Speech + Transmissions are in "bold/italic"**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Bumblebee and Nightmares

Kate sprinted down the street towards Bobby Bolivia's Auto Sales. Panic welled inside her. She had be so concerned with her vision in Qatar that she had completely forgotten about Sam! She was supposed to be watching him until Bumblebee took over.

_**Kate, don't worry. Bumblebee is close by.**_

_**I know, Optimus. I just—I don't want anything to happen to Sam.**_

She let out a breath, pushing herself to run faster. She rounded a corner and felt relief. The car lot was only a few feet away from her. Hopefully she had been right. Hopefully Sam's dad had taken him here. And hopefully Bee was there.

Kate quickly ducked behind a rusty, silver VW bug at the edge of the car lot. She looked around and fear welled up in her chest. No Sam. And she didn't know what car Bee would look like…

_**I'm here Optimus.**_

_**Good. Do you see Bumblebee or Sam?**_

_**No. No I don—**_

Kate sighed in relief. Only a few feet away, she saw Sam walking over to a 1976 yellow Camaro. Ron Witwicky and Bobby Bolivia followed close by. Kate narrowed her eyes, looking over the beat up car. It was probably the best looking car in the car lot. Every other vehicle was rusting, put together with duct tape, or showing some other kind of degrade.

She watched when Sam opened the door to the Camaro. If she looked close enough, she could see the Autobot insignia on the steering wheel. That was Bumblebee. He made it!

_**I see them Optimus!**_

* * *

Kate yawned, stretching her arms out and enjoying the crack of her back against her desk chair. She was practically overwhelmed. Between all of her end-of-the-year homework and helping Optimus in her free time, she was surprised she wasn't exhausted.

_I wonder what it'll be like when Optimus gets here. And what he'll look like… he has to choose a form to blend in… _Kate thought, chewing on the end of her pencil in thought. _Will he be handsome?_

Kate slammed down her pencil and buried her hands in her face.

_Oh my God. I can't believe I just thought that._

She was probably blushing again.

Honestly she didn't know why she was thinking those thoughts. He was a giant robot. And she was a human. There was nothing—NOTHING—that could come of that thinking.

Kate blamed her hormones. Maybe she was even slightly jealous of Mikaela having all the luck in relationships. Kate had never dated anyone… and frankly didn't want to. All the human boys bored her.

"What was that about?" Came Mikaela's voice down the hall. Kate could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Nothing, Mikaela." She yelled back, annoyed.

She tried to concentrate on her homework again, picking up her pencil. Kate was very, very happy that her thoughts didn't overlap in her communications with Optimus. Or, well, she assumed they didn't. She never heard Optimus's private thoughts… and she was sure he had plenty.

She would probably commit herself to an early grave if Optimus had heard her thoughts right now.

"I know what you're thinking." Kate heard Mikaela say behind her. She turned around to see the brunette leaning against the doorframe. And, yes, she had a shit-eating grin on her face.

"None of your business." Kate glowered at her.

"Come on, I know that look."

"No you don't."

"You like him."

"No I don't."

Kate turned in her chair back to her homework. She reached her left hand up to her hair and started twirling it, nervously.

"Then why is your face all red?"

Kate's head shot up, both her hands slamming down on her desk. She turned around, giving Mikaela a glare that should've caused her to drop dead on the floor.

"No it isn't!" She growled.

"Yep. It is." Mikaela snorted, "If you don't believe me, go check in a mirror."

Kate gaped, trying to think of a comeback. She had nothing.

"You have it bad for Optimus." Mikaela teased.

Kate looked at the floor. "He's going to be in town in a few days." She murmured.

"Oh. That explains it."

To anyone outside of Mikaela and Kate's conversation, it would seem like a normal crush conversation. Especially to Mary Forge. Kate felt like they were both speaking in code. That the two wannabe sisters had a secret they kept from the rest of the world.

And that was exactly what it was.

Mikaela knew enough about Optimus. After all, she was there when Kate had first talked to him. It honestly took her a while to get used to the idea of aliens. But she came around. Neither of the teens knew what he was going to look like. Kate knew it scared Mikaela still, a bit. But Kate wasn't worried.

Bottom line: she was happy to have a human confidant. Keeping secrets was a lonely business.

"Okay. I got it. I'll stop." Mikaela said, holding up her hands in defense. She turned to leave.

"I heard you and Sam took a ride together tonight." It was Kate's turn to have a shit-eating grin. "Did you kiss?"

Mikaela froze in the doorway. She turned around and glared at Kate.

"What?" Kate asked, giving Mikaela her best puppy dog eyes.

"Not a word, Forge. Not a word." Mikaela growled. She turned out of the room and walked away. The sounds of Kate's laughter followed her down the hall.

_**How's Sam doing? **_Kate asked Bumblebee.

After Mikaela had left her room, Kate had hurried to finish her homework, itching to talk to her friends. She had showered, thrown on her pajamas, and opened the communication lines. Now it was well past midnight—the rest of the house was quietly asleep—and she had been talking for hours with a smile on her face.

_**Not too well, Kate. **_Bumblebee responded. _**He's avoiding me.**_

Kate laughed, looking at the clock beside her bed. It read 2:45 in the morning.

_Eh. No worries. It's a Sunday tomorrow._ Kate thought.

_**Well you did kind of freak him out, 'Bee. **_Kate smiled, closing her eyes.

All Kate heard was a grumble from Bumblebee in response.

Earlier that night, Bumblebee had been ordered to send a beacon, signaling to Optimus his exact location. Unfortunately, Sam, being the light sleeper that he was, had followed his car with the fear that it was being stolen. And he had called the police. Short story: Sam saw Bumblebee in his true form, got arrested, the police thought he was doing drugs, and he had been let off with a warning.

(Although Mr. Witwicky continued to claim that he had to "bail his son out of jail." Cheap bastard.)

Kate was glad the team had caught a break. The Autobots couldn't afford that kind of attention. They wanted to catch the Decepticons off guard.

Kate jumped when Optimus's booming voice rang in her head.

_**Bumblebee, Kate, I want you both to keep an eye on Sam. The Decepticons might make a move before we get there. We need to be on alert.**_

_**Gotcha, Optimus. **_Kate affirmed, fighting sleep.

_**We won't let anything happen to the boy. **_Bumblebee added.

There was a pause before Kate heard someone laugh. _**Sir, it feels like Katie needs to go into stasis.**_

_**Yes… humans need sleep. **_Kate smirked.

Her heart lifted when she heard Optimus laugh. _**Good night, little one. **_He said, _**We are nearing Earth. You won't be alone for long.**_

_**Goodnight, Optimus. Goodnight, Bumblebee. **_Kate slurred, turning on her side with a smile.

_**Sleep well, Kate.**_

She felt the robots disconnect, and let sleep take her.

* * *

Kate woke to an alarmingly bright light shining in her eyes.

"Mikaela, it's too early." She groaned, cursing the human to high heaven.

She went to cover her eyes but realized that she couldn't move her arm.

"What the…?" She whispered.

She tried to move her arm again. Nothing. She almost could make out some kind of restraint?

_**You can pull all you want, little one, but you won't move.**_

Whoever was talking to her seemed to be using a similar frequency as Optimus. Kate was beyond confused.

_**Who's there? **_She responded. _**What do you want?**_

Someone beyond the light laughed maliciously. The laugh haunted her, echoing in her head. It sent a chill through Kate's bones.

The light shut off, causing Kate to blink rapidly until her eyes adjusted. She looked around her, seeing that she was laying on top of a metal table. A surgical table? Her hands and feet were bound, stretched as far as they could go. A disgusting odor reached Kate's nostrils. She realized she was laying in something sticky.

She hoped it wasn't blood.

Even though Kate knew she couldn't move, she pulled against the restraints, gasping for breath. A scream threatened to rip out of her. She was helpless. She couldn't do anything.

_**Optimus! **_Her mind screamed. She tried to open their connection, but every time she tried a snarling pain ripped through her head.

The laughter boomed. _**He can't hear you! **_The voice boasted.

Kate squinted to a corner of the room. It seemed like a shadow had moved there. Suddenly, a light came on, showing the whole room to her. Standing in the corner was a gigantic robot. He snarled at her, his teeth bared. Nothing could have looked more evil to her.

"_**So you're Optimus's pet."**_ The robot mocked. His words echoed around the room and in her mind. It was disorienting.

"Who are you?" Kate gasped.

"_**I. Am. Megatron."**_

The robot pointed down to his feet. Kate gasped at what she saw, fear filling her heart. There, at his feet was another robot on the ground, slumped, and not moving. Megatron lifted up the head so she could see the robot's face.

Her eyes widened.

_Optimus._

"No." she whispered, pulling at her restraints.

Megatron smirked in response.

"NO!"

_**Kate—**_ Another voice whispered so softly, so distantly, that she could barely hear it.

Kate screamed in pain as her vision swam, taking her from the dirty room. She threw her head back and her spine arched. Images flew past her mind so fast that she could only catch glimpses.

_**Kate—**_

A wounded Optimus in battle…

_**Kate!**_

… military jets flying over Mission City…

_**Kate!**_

… and Megatron! Megatron in an unknown bunker, frozen in place, his teeth bared, his eyes glowing red.

_**KATE!**_

* * *

Kate woke with a start, looking around and panting. She was in her bedroom.

_**KATE. What happened?**_

She breathed in relief, sobbing uncontrollably. Optimus. He was still alive.

_**It was a bad dream. **_She responded. _**You're alive!**_ Kate couldn't keep the strong emotion out of her voice.

Optimus paused before speaking again: _**Tell me everything.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Comfort

I think this is the last one for tonight! Thank you guys for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Wow! I'm glad you're liking the story.

I am working on my original story while I write this fanfic, too. (This fanfic is my outlet when my brain is too fried). I may start slowing down on the updates. So if I'm not uploading multiple chapters a day, this is why.

Anyways, enjoy! This one's a filler. And much needed for Kate.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, only Kate.

_**Transmissions are in bold/italic.**_

_**Speech + Transmissions are in "bold/italic"**_

* * *

3. Comfort

_**Optimus, what was that? That nightmare?**_

Kate sat on her bed trying to calm herself. And it was finally working. She had stopped shaking. Her heart had stopped racing. And her tears had stopped falling. Her eyes were still red. And the images were fresh in her mind.

She had only gotten four hours of sleep until the nightmare hit her.

She was so glad the Autobot had stayed with her for the past hour. All he had been doing was consoling her. Kate was glad that she hadn't woken up Mikaela or her mom during her nightmare. She honestly only needed Optimus right now.

It was 8AM and she couldn't get herself to fall back asleep. She was too terrified.

She asked Optimus the question that terrified her:_**Was that another vision?**_

_**I don't know, Kate. What happened in your nightmare?**_

_Kate took a deep breath, preparing her mind. She didn't want to go back into that nightmare. She didn't want to see Megatron again._

_**I—I dreamed that you had died. Uhm. That there was a bot standing over you. **_She focused on her breath and her connection with Optimus, trying to keep fresh tears from flowing._**I couldn't help you. I was chained to a table.**_

_**Who was this bot?**_

_**Megatron?**_

_**Wait. Megatron? **_Kate's eyes widened as Optimus's voice became stern._**So you weren't in his mind?**_

_**I… I don't think so? No. I think he was taunting me. This was different from my other visions.**_

Over the past couple days, Kate had visions of other Decepticons. Frenzy infiltrating Air Force One, Scorponok attacking the survivors of the attack in Qatar… but with every involuntary jump into a Decepticon's brain, she learned to keep it from happening.

Megatron was different though. He was more powerful. More sinister.

_**Who is Megatron, Optimus? **_She asked.

Optimus sighed_. __**He is the leader of the Decepticons. Megatron grew to power on Cybertron. I let him. We caused the war. **_He spoke solemnly._**And our planet was destroyed. The Allspark escaped his grasp and came here… he has been searching for it ever since. The last we heard of Megatron was that he journeyed to Earth. The rest you know: he was found by Captain Witwicky, the glasses were imprinted with the Cube's location, and here we are.**_

_**So… he's not dead.**_

_**No.**_

Kate shuddered at Optimus' story. A Being so strong and on Earth. What else would go wrong?

_**No. He's alive. The Decepticons would not be on Earth unless he and the Allspark were there. **_Optimus added.

Oh yeah. That.

Kate sighed. It was to be expected: everything was getting more complicated. More dangerous. Of course Optimus wasn't coming for a visiting. Not entirely. No. He was coming to rescue the source that could rebuild his home. That was the only reason he was coming. She was just a tool.

As soon as everything was settled, Optimus and the Autobots would leave. They would return to Cybertron.

And she would never see him again.

_**This nightmare, Kate. What were the details?**_

Kate's thoughts were interrupted as Optimus cut in. She, yet again, thanked her subconscious for not broadcasting her thoughts to everyone in the Universe, let alone to Optimus Prime.

This is the last thing I want to do today: go back through the nightmare. Kate thought about the beginning, trying not to concentrate on the part that caused her to wake up screaming.

_**There was this huge room, like in a warehouse. **_She began, closing her eyes and focusing._**Only I couldn't see it until later. There was a blinding light was in my face. I was chained to a table… the surface was covered in something sticky… like blood? And it stank. Like Death.**_

Optimus grunted at Kate's description of her surroundings. Her powers were definitely getting stronger. She could've sworn she sensed anger from Optimus. And that he growled. Was that possible? She opened her eyes in astonishment, shook her head, and continued with the dream.

_**I tried to free myself. When I was straining against the chains, a voice came into my head. Megatron's voice. It scared me. It was so evil, so vile.**_Kate held a hand to her mouth, restraining a sob._**Megatron was mocking me, tormenting me. He was telling me things that scared me. **_She paused, thinking._** I tried harder to get out of the restraints. I was screaming for you but I couldn't find you. I couldn't open a connection. It was like it was blocked.**_

OKAY. So I'm not crazy. Optimus did just growl. Kate felt Optimus radiating anger. That he felt protective of her. It warmed her soul to know that he was protective over her.

Kate continued._**The bright light shut off, and I saw him. I saw Megatron. He was snarling at me. Mocking me. Saying I was your… pet. He stood in a corner, over a body. And… it was… **_She took a deep breath._**It was you.**_

The memory triggered something in Kate. She started rambling._**Optimus, there was nothing I could do!**_

_**Kate… **_She felt Optimus trying to talk to her, console her, comfort her. But her mind was moving a mile per second. She was nearing hysterics.

_**I felt so threatened, so alone.**_

_**Kate!**_

_**And I couldn't stand seeing you like tha—**_

_**KATE! Kate. It's okay. It's okay.**_

She took a deep breath, laying back on her bed.

_"__**You were dead." **_Kate whispered through her connection, and out loud.

_**But I'm not. **_Optimus reminded her.

_**Yes. You're not dead. **_She took another deep breath.

Before Optimus could interrupt, Kate found herself telling the very ending of the nightmare. The red eyes… Optimus in battle hurt and broken, losing… military jets in Mission City… Megatron frozen… his bared teeth… his red eyes.

… _**and then I woke up. **_She finished.

Kate could hear Optimus sigh.

_**Do you think it was a vision? **_She asked.

_**No. I don't. I think it was your fears.**_

_**Good. **_Kate breathed easily. She didn't want Megatron messing with her mind, or any Decepticon knowing about her gift.

_**Maybe we should ask Ratchet, just to be sure… **_Optimus trailed off, a smirk in his voice.

_**Uh… no. No thank you. No doctors. No needles. **_She smiled.

So that dream won't come true. Kate thought, relieved. I'll make sure it won't.

_**So what's the plan now, Optimus? What's our move? **_Kate asked the mech.

_**Until I get there, you will have to be more careful, Kate. Keep watch over Sam but don't involve yourself if the Decepticons come. Bumblebee can handle them. You just run.**_

_**Okay, Optimus. **_Kate smiled, sleep creeping up on her again.

_**Oh. And another thing. It would be helpful if you convinced Sam that Bumblebee wasn't… what was the term? "Satan's Camaro."**_

Kate couldn't resist the laugh that bubbled up inside her. God, Sam. She thought. Bee's harmless…


	5. Chapter 4: Barricade

Uploading this before I rush off to work! Ahahaa! Oh Kate's in trouble now! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Only Kate is mine.

_**Transmissions are in bold/italic.**_

_**Speech + Transmissions are in "bold/italic"**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Barricade

Kate rushed around her room, cleaning it, making her bed, and gathering her things into her backpack. She had taken out all of her schoolwork and replaced it with the necessities: a journal, change of clothes, toothbrush, cell phone, wallet, deodorant… that kind of stuff. She didn't know how long she would be gone, so she wanted to be prepared.

She was going to see the Autobots arrive tonight… and she wanted to be ready. She needed to be ready for anything.

Kate looked around her room and nodded. Yes. Everything was ready. At least her mom wouldn't have a conniption about her room being a mess.

_Oh. Right. Mom. _Kate thought, wincing.

How the hell was she going to excuse herself being gone for a couple days? She was sixteen, a minor, and it would be in her mom's every right to call the police if she didn't show up tonight. But saving the world could take a few weeks…

Okay. She hadn't really thought this part out.

Kate bit her lip, thinking. She turned around to see a scrap of paper on her desk.

_That'll work. _She thought, rushing over to it, brandishing a pen.

_Mom,_

_I'll be gone for a while. I can't tell—_

"Hey, Kate! What're you doing?"

Kate jumped sky high as Mikaela appeared behind her. She glared at the teen. "Writing a note to mom." She stated.

Kate was in too much of a hurry, too excited. She needed to get out of the house _fast_ so she could meet up with Bumblebee.

And she somehow had to convince Sam that A) his car was an alien, B) he was one of the good guys, and C) that there were bad robots out there looking for him and it was best for Bee to stay close.

Apparently Mikaela was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to care what Kate's plans were today, though.

"I have an idea," she started, "instead of you staying here, cooped up, talking to Optimus or whatever…"

Kate groaned. She knew where this was going.

"I'M GOING TO KIDNAP YOU." Mikaela boasted.

_How am I getting out of this?_ Kate mentally screamed. She had other places she needed to be.

"Mikaela, this isn't the best tim—" she began.

But it was too late. Mikaela had already snooped at the text on the note.

"Ah! You're going out anyways! So no ifs, ands, or buts, Kate! Cancel your plans! You're coming with me." She rambled, dragging Kate into the hallway.

Kate dug her heels into the wood, wrenching her arm out of Mikaela's grip.

"No, Mikaela." She grimaced.

"Yes, Kate." Mikaela beamed.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"NO, MIK—"

At that moment, Kate's stomach growled. She had forgotten to eat. And Mikaela had won the argument.

"AH!" she laughed triumphantly, "We're all meeting at Burger King anyways! Perfect!"

And with that, Kate was dragged out of the house, against her will.

_Where are the Decepticons when I need them? _She mentally groaned.

* * *

Kate glanced at her watch. 3PM. Yup. She was supposed to meet Bumblebee. Right now.

She tried to think of some kind of excuse, something, ANYTHING to get out of the group of giggling teenagers surrounding her. But the only thing she could think of was the truth. And she couldn't broadcast to the human race that she was off to rendezvous with an alien Camaro.

_**Bee. Uhm. I'm in a little bit of a pi—**_

_**GUYS! **_Kate jumped, but passed it off by pretending to swat a fly. Which was a good idea, as some of the girls around her had looked at her curiously. Including Mikaela.

_**We have a problem! **_Bumblebee had opened his channel to Kate and the Autobots. He was panicked, about something.

Kate shook her head at Mikaela. She would explain later. Mikaela must have got the silent message, turning back to the group and chatting.

_**What's wrong, Bee? **_She and Optimus asked simultaneously.

Bumblebee sounded out of breath. _**I'm trying to keep up with Sam… he's too fast… running away from me… terrified.**_

_**What's your location?**_ Optimus asked.

_**Uhm… there's a Burger King at the end of the street?**_

_**That's near me, Bee. Maybe I can stop him. **_Kate admitted sheepishly.

_**Weren't you two supposed to meet?**_ Optimus questioned.

_**Uh, well, I was on my way. Mikaela kidnapped me. And I couldn't think of a good excuse…**_ _**sorry. **_Kate rambled, sucking at her drink nervously.

There was silence for a moment, only a moment, but it felt like eternity to Kate. She had disappointed the Autobots. Because she had been weak.

_**It's all right, Kate.**_ Optimus stated.

Bumblebee _**chirped**_ over the connection.

Kate took it as a sign that she was forgiven. Thank God. She nodded, growing determined. She would handle this and fix it. She looked up the street,

_**Okay, Bee. I'm getting ready. I'll intercept Sam. Just stay the speed limit, stay off the sidewalks. Don't draw attention.**_

Bumblebee _**chirped**_ again and she felt the Autobots disconnect.

_Today's going to be a long day_. Kate sighed.

Mikaela moved to sit near Kate. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Sam's coming." Kate didn't have time to make excuses, she would be straightforward with Mikaela. But quietly.

"What—?" Mikaela asked.

Kate looked to her right. She saw Bumblebee. "About in 3, 2, 1…"

She looked down at the ground as Sam splattered in front of the group on his mom's pink bike.

_Ouch_. She thought, _Right on cue._

Kate closed her eyes painfully as she was overwhelmed with an extreme negativity. The pure evil was so concentrated that she felt she might pass out. She knew this feeling.

_**Optimus…**_ she whimpered _**… there's a Decepticon here…**_

The pain passed and Kate looked up, seeing Sam race off.

_**Kate! Do. Not. Engage. Bumblebee can handle it.**_

But she ignored Optimus's warning. Sam was in danger.

"MIKAELA we need—" She gasped. But Mikaela was already dragging Kate to her motorbike.

The teenage girls sped off after Sam. Kate hoped that Bumblebee was close by. She didn't know how she could keep a giant robot from attacking her friends. But she was going to try.

_**Bumblebee? Where are you?**_

But there was no response.

Kate felt her stomach plummet. But as she and Mikaela stopped at a traffic light, she breathed in relief. She looked to her left, seeing Sam race towards an abandoned parking garage. Bumblebee was on his tail.

The light turned green and the motorbike moved forward, only to jolt to a stop. A police car cut off the two teenagers, heading to the parking garage.

Kate gasped as she saw the motto on the car: "to punish and enslave"

Mikaela scoffed and followed after the police car.

"Step on it!" Kate screeched in Mikaela's ear.

Mikaela stiffened, putting the pieces together. "Did you see?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kate responded.

"Are they after—?"

"Yes."

"What's this about?"

"Tell you later."

Mikaela nodded, accepting what Kate said as fact. She knew not to question.

_**Optimus, there's a Decepticon here! **_Kate started, trying not to panic. _**Bumblebee, watch out for that police car! Optimus, please get here soon! **_She added.

_**I'm circling back to the parking garage, Kate. **_Bumblebee admitted.

_**What?!**_

_**I lost him. He was hiding in there. Be there as fast as I can be.**_

_**It's okay, Bee. I just might slap Sam when I see him. **_Kate admitted.

There would've been laughter on both sides if the situation wasn't so urgent.

_**Bumblebee, watch out for the humans. **_Optimus instructed, urgency in his voice._** Our course cannot be altered any faster. And Kate, do not engage.**_

But Kate was now ignoring that last bit of instruction from Optimus. She closed her eyes, making a choice: leave Sam to die or sacrifice her own life for the greater good? Sure, she had wanted to meet Optimus in person. But maybe that was not meant to be.

She already knew her choice as soon as it was presented.

Mikaela turned right, driving parallel to the rear of the parking garage. Kate knew the entrance was on the other side. And she knew that Mikaela would not make it in time.

Kate formed her plan.

"_**Don't hate me." **_She spoke to both Mikaela and The Autobots.

Kate pushed outside of herself, searching to find the Decepticon. Barricade was his name. Sam was running to him. He was only ten feet away.

"What?!" Mikaela shrieked.

_**Kate, NO! **_she heard Optimus shout.

But she didn't listen. She pushed off of Mikaela, jumping off the back of the bike. She let her body relax as she hit the ground. She only gave herself a moment to regain her reflexes before she broke into a sprint. Straight for Barricade.

Optimus was yelling at her.

Mikaela was shouting.

Ratchet was calling her a fool.

Bumblebee chirped.

Ironhide was telling her to run back.

Jazz was cheering her on.

Kate hopped over the fence and was met with the scene in front of her: Barricade had Sam pinned to a broken down car. He was interrogating her friend in the worst of fashions.

"WHERE ARE THE GLASSES?" The Decepticon shouted.

Kate didn't give her caution a chance to catch up with her. Before she could register, she was flinging a large rock at the Decepticon, distracting him enough so that Sam could dive off the car.

_**RUN, KATE! **_Optimus yelled.

"SHIT." Kate yelled, running after Sam's retreating form. She felt the heavy footsteps of Barricade right behind her.

She was in for it.

Whether it was from Barricade or Optimus, she was doomed.


	6. Chapter 5: Fight and Flight

Here's the newest chapter! Hope you guys had a happy 4th! Man, it was such a crazy holiday!

*SQUEAL* I LOVED writing the end of this chapter! Hehee... excited to explore the relationships with Kate and the Autobots, especially Optimus.

Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to fave and review! Thank you to those who already have!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it, Transformers is not mine. Only Kate is.

_**Transmissions are in bold/italic.**_

_**Transmissions + Speech are in "bold/italic"**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Fight and Flight

Kate and Sam both screamed in unison, barreling towards the exit of the parking garage. Barricade was right on their heels.

_**Bee! Any time now! **_Kate screamed in her mind.

_**Keep running, Kate! **_Bumblebee and The Autobots cheered her on.

Oh. They were SO doomed. They weren't getting out of this. Kate feared that Bumblebee wouldn't make it in time.

_Come on, Bee._ She thought to herself.

She knew he was trying to get to them as fast as possible.

"How are we getting out of this?!" Sam yelled at her, panting.

"I don't know!" Kate gasped. Her lungs were burning.

She looked back, Sam following her move. They both screamed and ducked, dodging a flying car. But they kept running.

"_**BEE!" **_Kate screamed, out loud and in transmission. Sam glanced at her in confusion. Surely he thought she had gone insane.

She glanced at him, giving him a glare. Kate saw Sam look ahead and mutter "Shit!" for the umpteenth time.

_Bee?_ Kate thought hopefully. But her stomach plummeted when she saw what Sam was looking at. Or, rather, who.

"Shit!" Kate breathed.

Sam dove at Mikaela, knocking her off her scooter.

"What is your problem, Sam?!" Kate winced as she heard Mikaela growl at him.

Kate screeched to a halt next to the two teens, turning around. They had thankfully gained some distance from Barricade. But they needed to move _NOW_. She didn't know how much more she could run. The Autobots were shouting at her to move, but her feet were planted, watching the black and white giant barrel towards them.

"_**Bumblebee… where are you?" **_She whispered.

Kate jumped as she heard screeching tires behind her. She turned around, diving out of the way as Bumblebee collided with Barricade, knocking him to the side. He paused in front of the trio, his passenger door wrenching open.

_**Get in! **_Bumblebee yelled.

"Guys! Come on!" She screeched at Sam and Mikaela, chucking her backpack into the backseat. She dove into the back, clumsily tripping over the seats, before she turned around.

Mikaela was hesitating, and Sam was trying to convince her it was okay.

_**Get out of there!**_ Kate heard Optimus yell.

"MIKAELA! GET IN!" Kate screamed, peeking her head out of the passenger door.

It only took Sam one more push, the two teens dove into the car, Kate flopped into the backseat, and the Camaro was off.

"_**Thanks, Bee." **_She whispered, turning to look out of the rear window. Barricade was on their heels.

_**We're not out of the woods yet! **_The Autobot responded.

Sam and Mikaela, in the meantime, were near hysterics in the front. Kate would've laughed and rolled her eyes… if this had been a different situation.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela screamed.

"Don't worry, he's a kickass driver!" Sam responded.

"Shit." Kate whispered under her breath. Barricade was closing in on them.

"_**Uhhh… Bee?"**_ Kate said out loud, slowly turning to face the front of the car.

_**I know. Hold on tight!**_

"Bee'? Who's Bee'?" Sam asked frantically, his voice squeaking just a bit.

"Nothing. I'll explain later." Kate responded quickly, looking back at the rear window. She was getting whiplash.

"Wh-?" Mikaela started but screamed.

Kate frantically looked at the front window… right when Bumblebee was mere inches away from a glass window.

"_**Shit! Bee!"**_ she yelled, ducking as Bumblebee crashed straight through.

* * *

Somehow in the flurry of racing through an abandoned factory, Bumblebee had lost Barricade. Kate honestly couldn't remember how. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. All she knew was that Bumblebee was backing into a corner, hiding from Barricade.

_How are we getting out of this? _She whispered to herself. _Bee can't keep running. Eventually the Con will catch up._

She groaned, lying down on the seat and putting a hand to her head.

_**Kate! What were you thinking?**_

Hah. She knew it was coming.

_**Optimus, I don't think now is the best time—**_

_**No. You have a moment—**_

_**Come on, Optimus, I wasn't going to let Sam get kill—**_

_**Bee was going to make it.**_

_**No he wasn't.**_

_**Yes, he was.**_

_**Listen, I trust Bee but Barricade was right on top of Sa—**_

_**Kate, that was foolish and irresponsible—**_

Kate groaned again, sitting up and holding her head in her hands. She ignored Optimus's rant. She knew she had done the right thing. Even if the Autobot thought differently. Her fury was raging.

She clapped her hands together, making Sam and Mikaela jump sky high.

"_**So, Bee, how are we getting out of this?"**_ She said out loud.

"Kate, who is this 'Bee' you keep talking about?!" Sam grumbled, trying to force Bumblebee's engine to start.

Kate's only response was shushing Sam. Optimus was still ranting. It was giving her a headache. But she didn't want to disconnect.

_**Kate, I'm going to have to fight Barricade. **_Bumblebee responded.

"_**Bee, come on! We can hide! You don't have to!" **_She whispered, not believing what she was saying.

_**That is not the Autobot way.**_

"I think she's going crazy." Mikaela whispered to Sam.

Sam nodded in agreement, huffing as he flopped back into the driver's seat. "Well, I think we lost him." he sighed.

As if on cue, Barricade drove past where Bumblebee was parked. He stopped, backing up.

"Great going, Sam. You've jinxed us." Kate grumbled.

The Camaro's ignition started, the engine rumbled.

_**Kate, no matter what happens, run. **_Optimus whispered.

"Ok…" Sam acknowledged, understanding what was about to happen.

"_**Bee, no."**_ Kate prayed, her heart hammering in her chest.

Bumblebee sped off, narrowly dodging Barricade as he drove backwards. He turned, throwing the teens (and their belongings) out of the car. Kate whimpered as she hit the gravel. It was a harder impact than she anticipated.

She gaped when she looked up, slowly standing. Kate was barely as tall as Bumblebee's knee. He was much, much larger than she anticipated.

_Whoa. _She thought. _Giant robot suddenly seems like a massive understatement._

_**Optimus? Are you this big?**_

_**Focus, Kate.**_

_**Kay.**_

She, Sam, and Mikaela all stood frozen, looking from the giant Autobot before them, and the charging Decepticon that was closing distance. Kate breathed, letting her survival instinct take hold. She braced herself as she watched Barricade near Bumblebee.

A harsh clash of metal sounded above the three human's heads as they dove away from the fight. Unfortunately that backfired, putting them right under Barricade's feet. The Decepticon spoke in an odd language, wielding some… circular thing that was so sharp it should be illegal.

They screamed, crawling back on the ground, as a smaller Decepticon launched himself out of Barricade's chest.

"Run!" Kate yelled, wrenching herself to her feet.

She screamed and sprinted towards the nearest cover she could find: two towers with B9 and B5 written on their sides. She had no idea what was in them. Hopefully nothing… life threatening. But they would do until Bee beat Barricade.

Kate reached the towers, ducking behind the B9 one, and peered around it. She couldn't see Sam _or_ Mikaela.

"Oh God," she breathed, panting, "Where are they?!"

She screamed again, shirking back behind the tower as Bumblebee was thrown into them. Kate stooped, shielding her head as sparks flew around her. But she kept her eyes on the yellow robot.

Bee paused a nanosecond, looking at her and narrowing his eyes.

_**Stay. There.**_

Kate only nodded at Bee, unable to speak.

Bumblebee took off running, attacking Barricade. Kate, slightly disobeying his command, peered around the tower. She gasped as the two bots were thrown into a nearby power grid.

_**Optimus… **_Kate's eyes widened fearfully. _**I don't know where Sam and Mikaela are… I don't know if Bee will win…**_

_**Bumblebee is a capable fighter, Kate. He will win. He will find Sam and Mikaela. Stay where you are.**_

Kate nodded, crouching and holding her head in her hands. It seemed like eternity as she waited for the sounds of clashing metal to cease. But they did. She looked up at the silence.

_**It stopped.**_ She whispered to Optimus. But she was afraid to look. What if Barricade had won? They were doomed.

_**Kate, you're safe. **_The Autobot commander assured her.

She wouldn't be surprised if Optimus was sensing her fear right now. It seemed to be the most prominent of her emotions right now.

She gasped as she heard heavy, _robotic_ footsteps nearing her location. She took a deep breath before willing herself to look around the tower.

"_**Bee!"**_

Kate raced to the yellow mech standing proudly before her. He stooped down, offering his hand. She didn't even hesitate before sitting on it. She gasped as Bumblebee lifted her, holding onto his thumb for balance.

He raised her to his eyes, peering at her.

_**Hello, Kate! **_His voice whispered in her head joyfully.

"Hi, Bee!" She responded, beaming.

The two were distracted from their meeting by the sound of footsteps approaching them. Bumblebee narrowed his optics.

"I think that's Sam and Mikaela…" Kate murmured. The footsteps were definitely too light to be robotic.

Bumblebee chirped in response, walking towards the sound. Sure enough, there were Sam and Mikaela, gaping in wonder at the robot. The two teens started bickering back and forth about whether the mech would harm them. They didn't even notice that Kate was sitting in his hand.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would've done that already."

"Really?! Well do you speak robot? Because they had, like, a giant droid death match!"

Kate snickered, shouting down at the duo.

"Come on, guys! He's not going to hurt us!"

Sam and Mikaela jumped sky high before finally noticing Kate. She looked up at Bumblebee.

The mech understood, lowering her to the ground.

"Kate! Get over here!" Mikaela whispered at her cautiously. "You don't know anything about him!"

Kate smirked, leaning against Bumblebee's leg. "Actually, I know quite a lot. You see, he's a friend of Optimus." She smiled, gesturing up at Bee. The mech chirped a confirmation, nodding his head.

Mikaela gawked. "Wait… what?!"

But Sam was mesmerized, not paying attention to the two teenage girls.

"I think it wants something from me." He said.

Kate snorted, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Mikaela said again.

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page."

Mikaela threw up her arms in exasperation. "You are the strangest boy I have ever met." She groaned.

_But you still like him. _Kate thought, her smile growing wider.

"Can you talk?" Sam asked Bee.

"XM Satellite One"… "Digital Cable brings you"... "Columbia Broadcasting System" Bumblebee responded loudly, making Kate jump. She stood, gazing up at the bot curiously.

"So you talk through the radio?" Sam questioned.

_Interesting. I didn't know he could do that._ Kate thought.

Bumblebee clapped his hands, pointing at the human. "Thank you, you're beautiful! You're wonderful, you're wonderful!"

"So what was that last night? What was that?"

The bot gestured to the sky. "Message from Starfleet, Captain"... "Throughout the inanimate vastness of space"... "And angels will rain down like visitors from Heaven! Hallelujah!"

Kate smiled at that last quote. She'd get to see Optimus soon.

As if sensing her joy, Bumblebee looked down at her, giving her a wink. Kate blushed and ducked her head, playing with her hair.

Mikaela took that opportunity to walk closer to Bumblebee, asking her question. "'Visitors from heaven'... so you're, like, an alien?"

Bumblebee pointed a finger at her, nodding. Kate jumped back as he transformed back into the Camaro. "Any more questions you want to ask?"

The door opened and Kate hopped into the backseat, anxious to get going. She paused, waiting impatiently for Sam and Mikaela to climb in. When they didn't, she peeked her head back out and groaned. Mikaela was hesitating again.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?"

Kate grinned at the line Sam threw to Mikaela... and Mikaela's pause before climbing into the car. Kate laughed at her expression as Bee began to drive away. Which earned a dirty glare being shot at her. Which only made her laugh harder.

_Oh, she's falling hard._


	7. Chapter 6: Optimus's Arrival

I have been SO EXCITED for this chapter, and the ones that will follow after this one. Now that Optimus is here... *mischievous laugh*

Hey, speaking of Kate/Optimus, I went to go see AoE again tonight. I was almost rolling in the aisles when a scene popped into my head. Heh. I look forward to writing it... when I get to that point in the storyline. Like, next year. Yeah. Probably. *pinches brow*

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: None of the bots are mine, Sam and Mikaela aren't mine. The only character that _is_ mine, is Kate.

_**Transmissions are in bold/italic.**_

_**Transmissions + Speech are in "bold/italic"**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Optimus's Arrival

Kate couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach. She, Sam, and Mikaela were standing in front of Bumblebee. Kate was leaning against him. Well, the newer version of his alt mode.

Long story short: Mikaela had called his alt mode a "piece of crap", Sam and Mikaela had been ejected from the car, Kate had declared she was staying, and Bee had gone from a 1976 Camaro to a 2010.

And Kate had bumped her head. Because Bee had wanted to show off.

She touched her head, wincing at the pressure. It was bruised. Hopefully Ratchet wouldn't notice.

Now the three teenagers and the Autobot were standing, watching in amazement (and some fear from Sam and Mikaela) the arrival of Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet… and Optimus. All three of them jumped as a loud boom thundered across the sky. They had broken through the atmosphere.

Kate craned her neck, watching the four asteroids disperse. She couldn't tell where the other three went, but the nearest one had landed in a field close by.

"Want to go check it out?" She asked, looking at Sam and Mikaela.

The two teenagers jumped apart, wrenching their hands away from each other. And Kate just grinned back at them.

"Uh, sure." Sam said, running towards the field.

Mikaela glared at Kate before running after Sam. Kate rolled her eyes, following after the soon-to-be couple.

* * *

Kate was fidgeting in the backseat of the Camaro as the group pulled down an empty alley. She breathed deep when Bumblebee stopped. Her heart picked up pace when she climbed out of the car.

_What if he doesn't like me? _She wondered to herself stupidly.

Mikaela seemed to sense Kate's unease and reached for her best friend's hand. She gave Kate a comforting smile. One that told her that if someone didn't like her, they would be daft. And Optimus Prime is not daft.

Soon they heard engines approaching. The haze around them made it hard to see exactly where the sounds were coming from – it seemed to be all around them. Kate looked behind her and saw three cars approaching.

Mikaela followed her gaze, voicing exactly what she was thinking: "Which one's Optimus?"

Kate turned to look at Mikaela and was met with a smirk. She glared at the brunette. Mikaela was teasing her. Payback for Sam.

Kate breathed, ready with a response, but paused when she heard a new engine approaching the trio from the front. Louder. Stronger. She smiled with awe, staring at the Peterbilt driving towards them.

"That's him." She whispered. Mikaela grinned, looking forward.

The Autobots stopped all around Sam, Kate, and Mikaela. They simultaneously transformed, forming a circle that made the trio feel they were safe forevermore. They were protected. Nothing could ever harm them again. The good guys were here.

But Kate was only focused on the transforming Autobot directly in front of her. She watched as his gears clicked and whirred, building the mech higher and higher, so that he towered far above Bumblebee or any other Autobot.

"Whoa." She whispered, craning her neck.

The blue and red mech stretched his head back, his facemask sliding away. He looked down, analyzing the trio and kneeling. His gaze wandered from Sam, to Mikaela, and, finally, to Kate.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she stared into the mech's face, studying it. In turn, he seemed to study her. His blue optics hovered over her form longer than they had with Sam and Mikaela. Kate felt exposed, nervous. She clenched her hands nervously.

Then the mech's faceplates stretched, forming a smile.

"Hello, Kate." His baritone voice boomed.

Immediately all her nerves vanished, her heart slowed, and she unclenched her hands.

"Hello, Optimus." She responded, beaming at him.

His optics lingered on Kate for a moment longer, before he blinked, and his face became unreadable. Optimus moved back to Sam, attending to the business at hand.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" He asked, in a commanding tone.

"They know your name." Mikaela whispered, astonished. Kate had held some things back from the girl.

Sam blinked for a moment before responding with a quiet "Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." The mech stated.

Sam, Mikaela, and Kate all jumped as the bot to the right of them spoke up. "But you can call us 'Autobots' for short."

_Ratchet_. Kate thought, recognizing his voice.

"Autobots." Sam repeated.

The medic looked at the teenage boy and nodded, before his optics move to Kate. "Hello, Kate. A pleasure to finally meet you." He greeted.

"And you, Ratchet." She smiled back, bowing her head.

"So it's not only Optimus you know?" Mikaela questioned Kate. She and Sam both looked at her curiously.

"I'll explain later." The teenager blushed, glancing at Optimus. He smiled reassuringly. They both understood: there were more pressing matters to attend to right now.

Sam and Mikaela rolled their eyes before the group was interrupted by Jazz.

"What's cracking little bitches?" He greeted, flipping in mid-air.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz." Optimus explained, standing.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." He said, flopping down on the broken car behind him.

"Hello, Jazz." Kate waved. The silver mech smiled back at her, waving. He opened his mouth to say something but—

"What is that?" Sam asked, confused, "How did he learn to talk like that?"

Kate suddenly wondered the same things herself. She never knew how she could understand the Autobots, but she always did.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus answered.

_Of course. _Kate grinned, nodding to herself. _They gave themselves a crash course._

He gestured to a black bot standing behind the trio, introducing him: "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

They turned to face him. Sam and Mikaela jumped back as he flipped his arms, his cannons emerging. But Kate stood her ground. She wasn't threatened at all.

"You feeling lucky… punk?" He quoted. Kate laughed as Sam and Mikaela gulped.

"Easy, Ironhide."

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons."

"I think they're fantastic, Ironhide!" Kate exclaimed, smiling at him.

Ironhide returned the grin. "I like you." He stated, looking at Optimus. "Prime, we're keeping her."

Jazz whooped, Ratchet murmured, and Bumblebee chirped… all in approval of their friend. Even Sam and Mikaela beamed, nodding. Kate giggled at the group's reaction, looking back at Optimus. She could see a smiled tugging at the corner of his lips.

But he cleared his throat and continued the introductions: "Our medical officer, Ratchet."

Sam, Mikaela, and Kate all looked curiously at the bot who seemed to be… sniffing the air.

"Hmm…" he mused, "The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female."

Kate clasped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. She looked over at her human friends. Their faces were both very red. Sam grimaced, whistling. And Mikaela groaned, scratching her head.

That was it. Kate doubled over in silent laughter.

_**What did I do? **_Ratchet's voice popped in her head. She audibly laughed out loud, tears forming in her eyes.

_**Ratchet—**_ She gasped for breath, her laughter dying down. _**That is a subject matter that requires tact with us humans. **_

Kate looked up at the medic as Optimus introduced Bumblebee to Sam and Mikaela. He had a puzzled expression on his face. She fought the urge to glance at Optimus as she explained: _**When it comes to expressing… interest… in a mate… we humans are almost never that direct. So, hence their reaction. It's a… very personal thing.**_

Kate lost her battle, glancing up at the commander. She grimaced as she noticed he had been watching her and Ratchet.

_**Ah. **_The medical officer murmured before closing the connection.

"So you're my guardian, huh?" She heard Sam ask Bee.

_**Did you… uh… hear that? **_Kate asked.

_**I might have.**_ Optimus teased. _**And the others might've heard it too.**_

Kate looked at the ground, scratching the back of her head.

_**Oh. **_She responded quietly before closing the connection. If she had looked up, she would've seen a sparkle in the commander's eye.

"Why are you here?" Kate's head rose at Mikaela's question.

The trio walked closer to Optimus as he paused before beginning his story: "We are here looking for the Allspark. And we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?" Sam probed.

Optimus raised a finger to his temple, pausing, before a white light streamed from his eyes. Sam and Mikaela looked around them, watching the Earth crumble, exposing molten rock. Kate turned, facing the teens. She backed away quickly as a chasm grew between her and the two teens.

Kate's left hand searched for something to steady herself. Without thinking, she reached out, touching Optimus's leg.

"Whoa." Kate whispered, looking down at the fiery river.

She stood on the edge of the hologram, inside enough that she could see the images before her, but outside enough that she could still feel Optimus's leg.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just…" Kate looked up at the commander as he began.

He had told her this story before, shown her the images in her mind. But they were never this… prominent.

"… until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

Kate studied Optimus's face as he gazed down on his planet. She looked around at Ratchet, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Ironhide. All their expressions showed the same pain. The same hurt. Even recounting this tale was painful for all of them.

"All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars."

Kate patted Optimus's leg in comfort. She wanted him to know that she understood. That she was here for him… and the other Autobots. He glanced to her, smiling, before the images changed to Earth.

"Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him..."

"My grandfather." Sam gasped, looking up at Optimus.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates."

The group watched curiously at the scene playing before them. Two dogs ran from their owners, scratching at the ground. Sailors abandoned their frozen ship, running after them. Captain Witwicky muscled his way to the front of the group. Ice cracked under their feet, one dog and Captain Witwicky falling through a hole.

Optimus continued narrating alongside the images: "Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

Kate gasped, turning her head away from the awful-looking bot. It reminded her of the nightmare she had. Except he had looked… even worse… if that was possible.

Optimus paused, looking down at her with concern. He touched his temple again, returning everyone to the alley.

Sam and Mikaela looked curiously between the human and mech. Ironhide and Jazz whispered at each other. Ratchet furrowed his brow. And Bumblebee chirped, concerned.

Optimus kneeled. His optics looked into Kate's face with concern. He raised his hand to draw his finger down her back, reassuring her. She shuddered in response, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

_**It's okay.**_

Kate blinked, looking back at the group. She gulped, shaking her head. "… tell you later." She mumbled.

_**Thanks, Optimus.**_

_**You are most welcome.**_

Sam blinked before asking another question: "How did you know about his glasses?"

Optimus blinked before responding: "eBay."

Ratchet, bringing everyone back to the present, stated the obvious: "If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army."

"And the human race will be extinguished." Optimus added, standing, "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

Mikaela and Sam both gulped, realizing the gravity of their situation. Kate grimaced, walking over to the teens.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses?" Mikaela asked.

Sam nodded nervously. "At my house." He squeaked.

But Kate was abnormally silent. If Megatron succeeded, there would be nothing left of her home… of the Autobots… of Sam or Mikaela… of Optimus.

Fear plagued her heart.


	8. Chapter 7: Lost and Found

This was another scene that I was really looking forward to writing. More fluff between Optimus and Kate. It may be toned down in later chapters, because of what they both need to focus on (with finding the Allspark and fighting the Decepticons), but it will continue to be there in some way. Realistically. I want to establish here that Kate and Optimus have a _very_ strong connection with each other.

And... something popped into this chapter that is PERFECT! I didn't plan it... it just happened.

HAHAHA! I'm loving it! I hope you all do too! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the amazing reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. Just Kate.

_**Transmissions are in bold/italic.**_

_**Transmissions + Speech are in "bold/italic"**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Lost and Found

Kate frowned, kicking a stone with her shoe. It traveled a couple feet down the alley–back towards the Autobots and humans that stood at the other end. She had absently walked away from them, thinking. She needed some time with her thoughts. ASAP. She knew she had a few minutes as the Autobots prepared to leave. And she took advantage of it.

She couldn't shake it. Fear. God she hated that emotion. It made her feel helpless.

Kate breathed in, closing her eyes. She could hear the Autobots. Sam was talking to Bumblebee, Mikaela to Jazz. Ironhide and Ratchet were planning for their drive to the Witwicky residence. Planning for attack, just in case.

They were a noisy group. Kate loved it. She already knew she loved them like family. And she knew the feeling was mutual.

Kate turned when she heard heavy footsteps approaching her. She smiled up at Optimus Prime. He looked down at her, concerned.

"Kate?" His asked, kneeling before her, "Are you all right?"

Kate looked into his blue optics… for a moment, before turning away. She kicked another stone. Hard. It went flying into a dumpster with a loud bang.

"Mmm…" she hummed, pausing, "Just… battling emotions right now." She answered honestly.

The mech blinked at her and sighed. "I am sorry I showed you Megatron." He whispered.

"It's okay. I just–it brought reality crashing down on me."

Kate refused to meet the leader's gaze. She didn't want him to see such raw emotion in her eyes. She focused her eyes on the alley wall, frowning.

Optimus paused, studying her face, thinking for a moment. "You fear for the future." He analyzed.

"Yeah. That pretty much nails it." Kate whispered.

"Your friends–Sam and Mikaela–they will be all right. We'll protect them. We'll protect you." He reassured her.

"I know." Before Kate could stop herself, she spoke her heart. "But that's not… everyone… I'm worried about." She bit her lip, waiting. Yeah. She really couldn't look at Optimus now.

"The Autobots are great warriors…" He trailed off. Kate could hear his gears whirring.

_Damn my big mouth. _She thought, her eyes intensely focused on the wall.

"I know." She whispered, "But—"

And she lost the battle. Kate looked at the mech. She jumped when she met his eyes. He had leaned even closer to her. Their noses were inches away from each other.

"Kate," He murmured, his gaze unwavering, "I will be careful. Megatron and I have battled for many centuries…" He cleared his throat before continuing, "And I will make an effort to live. I am your Guardian, after all."

Kate couldn't help the smile that graced her face. "Wait. What?"

"Yes. Did I forget to mention that?" He cocked his head to the side.

She slapped his shoulder, her spirits returning. "YES! You did, Optimus Prime."

The mech chuckled. "All better?" He asked, moving back from Kate so he was kneeling again.

"All better." She confirmed.

"Shall we go back to the others, then?" Kate grinned as Optimus offered her his hand. Without hesitation, she jumped on.

As the VERY tall Autobot leader rose, Kate gripped his hand, letting out a squeal. He chuckled as she gripped his thumb, kneeling on his hand. She looked down at the impossibly small ground.

"You know you're _very_ tall, right?" She shouted.

"I know." Optimus grinned.

* * *

When Kate arrived back at the group, her jaw dropped. Sam and Mikaela's were already on the ground. She hopped off of Optimus's hand and approached the Autobots… who were now in their alt modes. There were four humans standing by their corresponding cars.

Or… they looked like humans.

She approached the human at the yellow ambulance. He wore a corresponding yellow, black, and red EMT uniform, matching the vehicle behind him. His blonde hair was trimmed short, and his blue eyes were shielded by square glasses. He smiled at Kate as she approached him, a couple inches taller than her.

Kate reached up, poking his shoulder. He… felt real.

"I can feel that, you know."

Kate's eyes widened at the human that just spoke. "Ratchet?!"

"Yup! Surprise!" He beamed.

Kate stood back, turning around her and looking at each human.

Jazz was the shortest of the four. He wore dark jeans, boots, a tight gray shirt, and black jacket. His hair was jet black, eyes covered in sunglasses. When he lifted them, she saw he _also_ had blue eyes.

Ironhide was the tallest, and bulkiest. He had an outfit matching Jazz's… except it was in all black with silver and gold stripes down the sides of his jacket and jeans. Buzz cut black hair, blue eyes.

Bumblebee was… lean and tall. Just under Ironhide's height. He had a yellow and black tshirt on, blue jeans, tennis shoes. His hair was a shoulder length, and blonde, like Ratchet's. Blue eyes too.

"Whoa." Kate exclaimed, "I didn't know you guys could do this!"

She didn't notice the sound of Optimus transforming behind her as Ratchet spoke up.

"I've been working on them for the past three months. Surprisingly, holoforms are a relatively simple concept. Human biology is… less complicated… than Cybertronian. We would need to blend in, after all."

"Smart move." Kate agreed, crossing her arms.

"Uh… Kate…" Mikaela whispered, beaming at her friend.

"What?"

"Look behind you."

"What?"

Kate obeyed Mikaela, turning. When she saw the form standing in front of the Peterbilt truck, she had to force herself not to gape.

"Optimus?" She whispered. _Okay… now I'm in trouble… _Kate thought to herself.

Her eyes scanned the holoform in front of her.

Optimus Prime stood taller than the others, nearly 6'5". She only reached up to his broad shoulders. He wasn't bulky like Ironhide. But he wasn't quite as lean as Bumblebee was. His hair was short, but longer than a buzz cut. His eyes were a deeper blue than the other holoforms. He wore black jeans, black boots, and a blue t-shirt with red stripes crawling diagonally from his right shoulder to his left hip.

Optimus held out his hand to Kate. She beamed, letting her own slide into his. He felt so… real.

"Glad you approve." He chuckled.

Kate ducked her head, looking at the ground. "Well… I mean…" she stammered. But she kept her hand interlocked with Optimus's.

Ratchet cleared his throat behind the couple. Optimus and Kate's head snapped to him. Both human and holoform had a slight blush forming on their cheeks. The Autobots, Sam, and Mikaela were all grinning at them.

Kate dropped her hand in embarrassment. She missed the warmth immediately.

"If you both are finished…" Ratchet couldn't hide the amusement in his voice.

"Right." Optimus cut off, standing tall, his voice booming, "Bumblebee, if you would lead, let's roll out!"

The Autobots nodded at their commander, climbing into their alt modes, engines rumbling. Kate started walking towards Bumblebee.

"Kate." She turned back to Optimus, the Autobot leader was holding out his hand. "If you want…" He trailed off.

Kate tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and beamed at him, sliding her hand back into his. "Of course!"

Optimus clasped his hand around hers, walking with her towards the Peterbilt. He led her to the passenger door, opened it, and helped her in. He sat her backpack on the floor in front of her. Kate blinked, almost forgetting about her backpack. Apparently Bumblebee had given it to Optimus.

When she looked back up, Optimus was suddenly in the driver's seat. They smiled at each other.

"Time to find some glasses!" Kate proclaimed as the group started to move.


	9. Chapter 8: The Witwicky's

Oh... my lord... this was SUCH a long scene to write. I tried to keep it true to the movie. There's just SO MUCH going on in this scene! I love it! Hope you guys do too. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers, Mikaela, or The Witwickys. Just Kate.

_**Transmissions are in bold/italic.**_

_**Transmissions + Speech are in "bold/italic"**_

* * *

Chapter 8: The Witwicky's

To try and be as inconspicuous as possible, Bumblebee led the rest of the Autobots to a street behind the Witwicky house. The caravan slowed when they reached the destination. And Sam bolted out of the car, stopping only long enough to say something to Mikaela.

"I'll be right back." Kate said to Optimus.

Looking back at the driver's seat, the holoform was no longer there. She shrugged, dismounting the Peterbilt. Kate grabbed her backpack, throwing a strap over her shoulder. She lightly patted Optimus's grill as she walked away.

"What was that about?" She asked, walking over to Mikaela.

"Sam wants us to watch them." The teenager answered, gesturing to the cars. "Said it would only be five minutes."

"Okay, then." Kate smiled, crossing her arms, "Easy enough."

Mikaela nodded, smiling at Kate. "So…" she started, her smile turning into a knowing smirk, "How about –"

Kate almost groaned out loud. "Mikaela," she growled, "If you start, _here_ _of all places_, I will personally gut you."

Mikaela burst out laughing, holding her stomach and throwing her head back. Kate glared at her best friend, confirming to her once and for all _exactly_ how she felt about Optimus.

The laughter suddenly stopped, though, when the two teenage girls heard the sound of the Autobots transforming. Kate made a face and groaned. Mikaela had a look of pure horror. Optimus was leading the way, carefully stepping over a hedge near them, and into the Witwicky's backyard. The Autobots followed after him.

"Shit!" Both teenagers yelled, running after the giant robots.

* * *

_**Optimus! No! Sam told us to wait! **_Kate yelled. But there was no response.

She shrieked when she slammed into Mikaela's back, dropping her backpack in the process. She peered at the scene before her. And she immediately double over laughing.

Sam was running around the yard, looking like he was about to have a heart attack. He was shouting up at Optimus Prime, who had just apologized to Sam for stepping on top of a fountain and turning it into rubble.

"Oh my God." Kate whispered, wiping tears from her eyes. She looked up to Mikaela who looked about as panicked as Sam was.

"I told you to watch them! I told you!" Sam panted to Mikaela.

The couple bickered back and forth, staring up in horror. Kate had to hold her breath to keep from giggling.

But she failed, letting out a laugh.

Sam turned to her. "Oh no! Oh _no!_" his voice squeaked, "You do _not_ laugh at your boyfriend's—"

Kate slapped her hands over Sam's mouth, cutting him off. It was Mikaela's turn to start laughing.

_**What is a—**_

Her eyes widened in horror when she realized her connection with Optimus was still open. And he was listening to everything.

_**No! Optimus Prime! No!**_

Kate blinked, promptly closing the connection. She raised her index finger to Sam, her hand still on his mouth. "Not a word, Witwicky. Not. One. More." Sam nodded fearfully, turning away from the girls.

But the sight that met the teens had Kate laughing again. Mojo, the family Chihuahua had his leg raised. He was about to pee… on Ironhide's foot.

"No!" Sam groaned, watching his dog let loose, "Mojo! Mojo! Off the robot! God!" He ran over to his dog, picking him off the ground.

Kate was having a hard time catching her breath. Sam was pleading for his dog's life, Mikaela was staring up at Ironhide in horror. Bumblebee was flailing his arms, trying to communicate to Ironhide that Mojo was not a threat. Ratchet was crouched, examining the fountain that had been crushed. Jazz was the only bot being cautious, standing at the back of the property. And Optimus was standing still as he could, trying not to step on anything again.

Kate took a deep breath, a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen. She shook her head, picked up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. She walked over to the Witwicky's porch and grabbed an abandoned rag. Sam was trying to explain to Ironhide exactly why Mojo peed on him… that it was a "male dominance thing."

"Hold still, Ironhide." She instructed, approaching the Autobot.

The black robot looked down at her curiously. He saw the rag in her hand, nodded, and stuck out his foot. Kate went to work, wiping up the liquid, and then threw it in one of the trashcans sitting outside.

"Thanks, Kate." His voiced echoed down to her.

She nodded, smiling up at him.

Kate squeaked when she felt metal fingers enclose around her waist. She was lifted up, very high, into the air and on to Optimus's shoulder.

"What was that for?" She questioned, wriggling around until she was sitting comfortably.

"I don't want to step on you." He explained.

She looked down at the fountain debris and laughed. She looked back up to the commander, who was giving her a weird look.

"What? It's funny." She explained.

The robot frowned at her, but she saw a twinkle in his optics. He looked like he was about to say something else but was interrupted by Sam.

"Shut up and go hide!" He hissed, running into the house, Mojo still under his arm. Mikaela was standing near the house, away from the robotic feet.

"Just hurry." Optimus commanded. He looked towards the house, leaning forward. "Autobots, recon." He instructed. The bots approached the house, looking inside.

Kate put her hand against Optimus's face, keeping her balance. She gasped as an idea hit her: three human minds were better than one.

"Optimus, maybe Mikaela and I can help Sam search?" She asked out loud.

The Autobot commander considered her for a moment, then nodded.

"Mikaela!" She whisper-screamed down at the brunette, "We should help Sam look!"

Mikaela nodded in agreement. But there was one problem: how would they sneak into the house?

"Can you lift us to the window?" Kate asked Optimus.

He nodded, lowering his hand for Mikaela to climb on. The teen looked warily up at the giant robot before she sat. She breathed heavily as Optimus raised his hand to Sam's bedroom window.

"Time is short." He explained to Sam as Mikaela climbed into the window.

"They really want those glasses." She added.

Kate looked nervously at the gap between Optimus and the window. She tried not to remind herself that she was two stories up. _And Optimus was only crouching_. It would really take some getting used to. She wasn't afraid of heights, but she wasn't a fan of falling either.

Optimus moved his hand to his shoulder and Kate hesitated. "I will never drop you, Kate." He murmured reassuringly.

"I know."

She slid onto the Autobot's hand. He tilted it when he reached the window, and Kate slid effortlessly into Sam's room. She threw her backpack on the ground and walked over to Mikaela.

"Yeah, no. No. It's definitely gone."

Kate's ears perked up when she heard Sam panicking even more than he had been a few minutes ago.

"What?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Mikaela added.

"My glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here."

"Well, they're gonna be pissed, so what do you wanna do."

"What I think you should do is check this whole section here. Just give it a clean sweep, and I'll get the corner here." Sam gestured around the room. "And Kate, can you check that wall?"

Kate saluted, silently praying that they'd find the glasses somewhere in the room. She jumped when Sam bolted towards Mikaela.

"Yeah, no, no, no! Not there! That's my… that's my private… sorry—"

Kate snorted, as Sam cradled the black box. She didn't need to guess what was in it.

_Ew_. She thought. "Sam do you have anything gross over here before I start sifting around?" She asked, grimacing.

Sam shot her a look of pure annoyance. Kate grinned back. Suddenly Sam's gaze darted to his back yard. Same with Mikaela's. And Kate's. There was no sound, nothing.

_Uh oh. _Kate worried. _Where did the giant robots go?_

"Sam, when you said 'go hide', where exactly did you have in mind?"

"Kate, I'm _not _in the mood—okay, what now?" He raced to his bathroom window, followed quickly by Mikaela and Kate. "No. No! No, no, no. This isn't hiding!" He rambled.

Kate was growing concerned for her friend, he seemed two steps away from checking into an asylum. "Sam, where did you last see them?" She asked, following him into the bedroom. She watched the overly-stressed Sam pace back and forth, his hands knotted in his hair.

"They were in the backpack…" he trailed off.

"Okay, and then where did you put the backpack?" She asked.

"I don't remember."

"Did you leave it at the power plant?"

"No."

"The parking garage?"

"N—uh—no."

"Too bad we don't have an alien tracking beacon or something." Mikaela murmured, walking over to stand next to Kate. Her gaze went to the window, and she stiffened. "Sam? Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam. He's back here!"

Kate's eyes widened and her mouth formed a grin. She had an idea.

"What? Oh, no, no, no. This is my mother's—"

_Of course. _She thought, _I've sense the Allspark before… maybe I can sense the glasses too?_

"Okay, listen. You've got to listen to me—"

Kate took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She tried to focus. Tried to shut out Sam jabbering at Optimus. Tried to ignore the Cybertronians roaming the yard. Focus her mind on the glasses. On the Allspark. On something powerful…

She grimaced. _No. They're not in Mikaela's bag._

Kate shook her head, taking another breath in. And she let it out. She let it reach over the room, searching every nook.

_Except for Sam's 'treasure chest'_. _Ew._

Kate's breathing became heavier when she felt a slight… tingle. Kind of like that static feeling she got when she tried to shock Mikaela that one time. It felt like it was coming from… downstairs. Directly under the room. Was that… the kitch—

Kate jumped about two feet in the air when she felt the ground shake underneath her feet. She heard Ron Witwicky below shouting about an earthquake. She, Sam, and Mikaela looked at each other in horror, then ran to the bathroom window.

Optimus, Bumblebee, and Jazz were standing on the left side of the yard. Ironhide was on the right.

"Where's Ratchet?" Kate whispered.

"Wow! That was tingly!" She heard the medic exclaim. Kate looked over by Ironhide and laughed at the medic trying to get up out of the neighbor's yard. Ratchet had run into the power lines.

"You've got to try that!" He added.

The power flickered off with Ratchet's last movement, causing the teens to freeze.

_I was wrong: this was not going to be easy._ Kate sighed, setting her head down on the window frame.

The teens froze. Kate's head shot up. There were footsteps in the hallway outside Sam's room. "Sam?" A male voice called out, followed by a female "Sammy?"

"Sam." Kate whispered. "Are those your parents?" She turned her head to look at him.

Sam looked back at her like he had just seen a ghost. "Uh huh."

With the poorest timing in the world, Ratchet turned on his headlights, shining them into the room. Kate's eyes widened. _Well… maybe Ron and Judy wouldn't notice?_

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know."

"Sam?"

"That's weird."

Kate groaned out loud, facepalming. Ron Witwicky had started banging on Sam's door. Said teenage boy bolted back into his bedroom, approached his door, paused, and then turned back. Mikaela followed his every turn.

"Ratchet, point the light." Optimus instructed.

And Sam went in to conniptions again. Taking it out on the bots.

"Sam, are you in there?"

The teenage boy ran back to the door and stopped.

Kate turned to the window, leaning out. "Optimus!" She whispered.

The bot turned, leaning towards the window.

"Listen, Sam's parents are coming. If they find you—heck, if they find Mikaela and I—we're all doomed for life, 'kay?"

"How come the door's locked?"

Optimus nodded and turned to Ratchet, making a cutting motion with his hand. The light shut off.

"You know the rules!"

Kate looked back at Sam, who looked at her. He mouthed a "thank you" at her and she saluted back.

"No doors locked in my house!"

Sam jumped, looking at the door, and back at Kate. "Hide!" he whispered. She nodded. Sam ran to Mikaela, pushing her to hide under his desk.

"You know he'll start counting…" Judy Witwicky added.

"Optimus!" Kate whispered, climbing onto the window ledge.

"… if you don't open the door!"

Optimus walked towards the window.

"Five…" Ron Witwicky started, Judy's voice overlapped, warning her son.

Kate looked back at Sam. Sam flailed at her.

"Four—it's coming off the hinges pal!"

Kate braced herself. This could end badly.

"Three…"

"Catch!" Kate whispered, flinging herself out of the window.

"Two—stand back!"

It took her every effort not to scream as she felt the wind rush around her.


	10. Chapter 9: Sector Seven

THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS for all the AMAZING reviews! Ah! I can't believe it. I'm trying to stay true to the story, and especially Optimus, so I'm glad it's coming across that way!

I'm really excited to explore the next couple of chapters. I don't see a lot of fanfics that follow the Autobots, rather than the humans. So when I say the next chapter departs a bit from the plot, that's why. Fair warning. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Kate.

_**Transmissions are in bold/italic.**_

_**Transmissions + Speech are in "bold italic"**_

* * *

Chapter 9: Sector Seven

_**Kate! What were you thinking?**_

Kate opened her eyes, looking up at the Autobot commander's exasperated face. He was cradling her in both of his hands.

_**What? I was testing your reflexes. You passed.**_

Optimus glared down at her.

_**Come on. You've got to admit: it was fun. **_She grinned up at him, propping herself up on her elbows.

She saw the Autobot's lips twitch.

_**Oh. Was that funny?**_

_**No. But I did look up what 'boyfriend' means.**_

Kate's eyes widened, her face turning red. She looked away from Optimus, sitting up.

_**Shut up and go hide. **_She snapped.

_**I thought you 'learned Earth languages from the World Wide Web'? How do you not know what boyfriend means? **_

Kate felt her face heating up. She didn't really want to open that topic. Especially not here and now. But it was a question that was plaguing her thoughts.

The Autobot looked intently at her before responding. A smile graced his lips. _**We… only looked at what we thought was necessary. I remember seeing the word but not focusing on it. Words associated with… human reproduction… seemed unnecessary at the time. **_

_**Ah. **_

The Autobot grinned as he lifted Kate to his shoulder. He and Ratchet had maneuvered themselves so they were out of Ron and Judy's line of sight. Over by the fountain. Kate grinned when she looked down at the rubble. That would never not be funny.

"This is repression, what you're doing here!" Sam's voice traveled through the open windows. "You're ruining my youth, okay?"

"Oh for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive!" Judy Witwicky's voice was just as loud. "Were you… masturbating?"

Kate slapped her hands over her mouth to keep her laughter quiet. She couldn't believe that Judy just said that! And poor Sam! Not only are there five alien robots standing outside his room, but _Mikaela is in the room with him!_

_**And what does 'mas—**_

_**Oh please, Optimus! Please don't say it. Look it up! **_Kate started laughing harder.

The commander turned his head, looking at her with a puzzled expression. His optics dimmed.

_**Oh… **_She mentally groaned,_** you're not actually looking it up, are you?**_

Kate fought to breathe, grabbing Optimus's smoke stack for support. The commander spluttered, his optics brightening again. She faintly felt their connection break out of shock. Ratchet had a similar reaction: he muttered "fascinating" and looked at his leader with wide eyes. Optimus shook his head in response.

"Okay, no, we saw a light." Ron Witwicky's voice carried out. It sounded like he was getting closer to a window.

Kate immediately sobered, gulping.

"Oh, parents." He whispered, motioning for Ratchet to move to the other side of the house.

Optimus halted and backed up quickly, groaning. Ron Witwicky was standing right there in the bathroom! Kate gasped at the sudden movement, hugging the smoke stack so she wouldn't lose her balance.

Optimus reached out, grabbing at the roof of the house for support. It made the whole house shake. Again. Kate loosened her grip as the Autobot regained his balance.

"Earthquake! It's another one!" Ron Witwicky's voice echoed.

Kate looked at Optimus, horrified. His expression read the same. _Humans are curious._

"Quick! Hide!" Optimus directed the Autobots.

The team scrambled to take cover. Ratchet and Ironhide stood at the side of the house, waiting. Bumblebee crawled into the porch, hitting lanterns with his head. Jazz ran around the yard, eventually diving through a window on the ground floor. And Optimus stood at the other end of the house, pressing his back against it.

Right on cue, Ron Witwicky shot his head out of Sam's bathroom window, analyzing the yard. He and Ironhide jumped when the power lines sizzled next to the house.

"Judy? Better call the city! We got a blown transformer!" He shouted.

_He believes it's just earthquake damage! Thank God! _Kate thought happily.

She held onto one of Optimus's pipes, keeping her own balance as the Autobot fought to keep out of sight. She turned when she saw a glimmer of light in her peripheral vision. She narrowed her eyes, watching the group of black cars that had just turned onto the neighborhood street.

"The parents are very irritating." Ironhide growled, taking out his cannons and aiming them at the window after Ron Witwicky ducked back inside the house.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ratchet agreed.

"Can I take them out?"

Optimus launched himself after Ironhide, trying to keep the weapon's specialist at bay.

"Ironhide! You know we don't harm humans! What is with you?"

"Well, I'm just saying we could. It's an option."

Kate didn't believe Ironhide would shoot any humans at all. At least, not innocents. But she wasn't paying one-hundred percent to the dialogue around her. She was watching those black cars. They were coming fast down the road, about twenty feet away. Getting closer.

She had watched enough conspiracy films to know the government when she saw it.

"Optimus," Kate whispered, patting his shoulder to get his attention, "We've got company."

The commander straightened, looking in the direction Kate was pointing. His optics narrowed as he analyzed the scene.

"Autobots, fall back." He instructed.

* * *

Kate and The Autobots had taken cover, once again, in the street behind the Witwicky house. Optimus had finished transforming, just as the black GMC Yukons pulled up. She climbed in, shooting a nervous glance over to his holoform. He looked back, determination in his eyes.

_Maybe I should text Mikaela. _Kate thought to herself. She mentally groaned when she thought about her backpack, back in Sam's room. _Too late now. _

"Autobots, roll out!" He broadcasted over the radio. Engines revved and the Peterbilt started moving forward.

"Wait! Wait, Optimus! What are we doing?" Kate panicked. She couldn't just leave Mikaela and the Witwicky's to the government's will. Who knows what would happen!

Optimus reached over the stick-shift, grabbing her hand. "We'll follow them. And stop them." He stated. "But right now we need to drive. Five cars parked behind Sam's house is too suspicious."

"Okay." Kate decided that Optimus was right. She squeezed his hand nervously.

Optimus had taken the lead, pulling out onto a side street about a quarter-mile away. It was close enough that they could watch the Witwicky house, but far enough away that the humans wouldn't think it suspicious. He, Kate, and The Autobots watched as Sam, Mikaela, Ron, Judy, and even Mojo were handcuffed and led across the front yard.

"You hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!"

"Do not say anything, Sam! Not a word until we get a lawyer!"

Kate gripped Optimus's hand tighter. She was angry that these men had barged into the Witwicky house. She was angry that they were being led into the black cars, against their will. She was angry that Mikaela was caught up in this. Kate knew Mikaela's past, that she had a record, and this was not going to help her at all.

She didn't pay attention when Optimus started issuing orders to the Autobots behind him.

_All the Autobots were here to do was save the human race. In return, they needed a little help. Was it too much to ask? No! _She thought, grimacing.

"Let's go." Optimus ordered, breaking Kate out of her thoughts.

The Peterbilt turned left, speeding onto the road. But… the Yukons were driving in the opposite direction.

"Wait! They're—" Kate started.

"I have analyzed Earth maps." Optimus interrupted her, "I'm going to intercept them."

"How could you possibly know which way they're going?"

"The others are tracking them."

Sure enough, when Kate looked in the side mirror, the other four cars were nowhere to be found.

"Oh." She murmured. Apparently she had been so deep in thought, she had missed Optimus giving the orders.

Kate jumped, her adrenaline charging her, when Bumblebee's chirping came through the radio. She couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Copy that." Optimus spoke through the radio.

Apparently he understood.

The Peterbilt shifted in another gear, turning left. Kate assumed that they were driving parallel to the government officials. She gripped the seat tighter, anxious to see her friends again. Optimus shifted, the truck speeding faster. They sped out of the neighborhood and on to a highway.

Bee chirped again in the radio.

The truck lurched, turning a sharp left. Up ahead, Kate could see the black Yukons. They were just entering a construction zone. The Peterbilt was heading straight for them.

"Kate," Optimus called, concentration masking his face. She obeyed, looking at him.

"This is going to happen very fast. I'm going to transform with you inside the cab, all right?"

Kate's eyes widened. "Okay." She whimpered.

"You'll be fine. Just hold tight to the seat, and tuck in your body. But you'll have to let go when I say."

"Kay." She responded, nervously unbuckling her seatbelt in preparation.

Kate did as she was told: she held on to the seat, tucking herself into a small ball. She closed her eyes. She heard metallic body parts whirred around her. She felt some brush past her face. But she didn't fear getting hurt. Optimus knew what he was doing.

"Now, Kate."

She took a deep breath, letting go of the seat. She kept her eyes closed as she felt herself falling. Her back hit something hard, catching her. She looked up at Optimus, smiling.

"That was fun." She laughed nervously.

Optimus smiled down at Kate, briefly, before he focused on the cars barreling towards him. He shuffled her into his right hand, lifting her to his shoulder. Kate climbed over without question, gripping his smoke stack.

A blinding light flickered on, coming out of Optimus's chest. He stretched his foot out, letting the first Yukon hit it. The rest of the caravan halted behind him.

Optimus crouched, gripping the car through its windows. Kate clenched her teeth as he moved. She could hear humans screaming inside. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized one of them was Sam.

Optimus lifted the car a few feet off of the ground. He flicked his wrist and the roof tore off, sending bits of glass flying through the air. The car fell, hitting the ground hard. The humans in the front seats shielded their eyes from the blinding light. Sam and Mikaela were handcuffed in the back seat, their worried frowns immediately turning to cocky grins.

"Whoa." The agent in the passenger seat whispered.

Optimus's light shut off and he flung the roof away. He looked down at the humans. The two agents sat there, mouths agape as they stared back at him.

_It is pretty impressive when Optimus stands at his full height. _Kate admitted to herself. _His holoform almost doesn't do him justice._

"You A-holes are in trouble now." Sam leaned forward, taunting them. The two agents looked fearfully back at him, giving their full attention. "Gentlemen, I want to introduce to you my friend, Optimus Prime."

Kate snickered as the agents looked back up to Optimus, their eyes wide. The looked like they were going to crap their pants. The humans in the other Yukons raced out of their cars, aiming guns at the bot. But they knew they were severely outmatched.

"Taking the children was a bad move." Optimus growled. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

Kate grinned as the rest of the Autobots surrounded the humans. The agent in the passenger seat stood slowly, holding up his hands, looking all around him. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" he yelled.

"Freeze!" Ironhide barked, deploying his cannons. Ratchet and Bumblebee did the same.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

Jazz flicked his wrist, shouting "Give me those!" The human-sized guns immediately ripped themselves out of their owner's hands and went into his.

The agent in the passenger seat paused, watching this, before he let out one more: "Whoa!"

Optimus kneeled to look at the two agents in the car face-to-face. Kate took this opportunity to jump off of his shoulder and onto the ground. She ran over to Mikaela and hugged her. The agents looked at her curiously. But she ignored them. Otherwise, one of them might have a bloody nose. And it would probably be the mouthy one.

"You ok?" She whispered. Mikaela nodded.

Kate turned to the nearest agent. "Key. Now." She growled, pointing to Mikaela's handcuffs. The agent whimpered, one hand up in the air as he dug in his right pocket. He produced the key to the handcuffs, shakily handing it over to Kate. She bent, unlocking Mikaela's cuffs. The teen smiled at her in thanks.

They both turned their attention back to Optimus, Kate sliding the key into Mikaela's hands.

"Hi, there." The agent in the passenger seat waved.

Optimus blinked his eyes. "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look. There are S-Seven protocols, okay?" The agent responded, waving his hands in the air.

Optimus growled in response.

The agent nervously continued. "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the car."

"All right." The agent stammered. "Me?"

"NOW!" Optimus shouted. Kate jumped at the sound. He hardly ever raised his voice.

"All right. All right. Get out! All right, I'm… I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see?" The agent rambled, climbing out of the car. "Very nifty how you put us down without really killing us..." He kept talking as the agents were grouped onto the sidewalk. "This is real!"

Kate walked over to Optimus as Mikaela ran to get Sam out of his handcuffs. She folded her arms, leaning on his leg. She watched as both the teenagers stopped, shared a private moment, and then turned to the agents. They sneered at them. Sam led the way, walking straight up to the one who was in charge.

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam demanded. "Answer me!"

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. NOT YOU, young man!" The agent snapped.

"How's you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked, ignoring him.

Kate zoned out as Sam and Mikaela tried to interrogate the agent. She knew it wasn't going to work out: the man was just too stubborn… and maybe a little bit of a fanboy. For government, robotic aliens, or some combination of both, she just didn't know.

_**I don't like him.**_ Kate said to Optimus, watching the scene in front of them.

_**Kate, do not judge someone on appearances alone.**_

_**I'm sorry? Who just growled at the poor guy?**_

_**It was necessary.**_

_**And so it's necessary for me to not like him. He's… weird. And insulting.**_

As if to prove her point, Kate caught the agent muttering: "Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there."

Kate faced Optimus and pointed at the agent.

_**See?**_

She didn't see when the agent looked her way curiously. Optimus kneeled, getting closer to her. The agent kept watching them.

_**Kate—**_

"You're lucky you didn't take her too!" Kate heard Mikaela say.

Both the Autobot and human's heads snapped to attention. They turned to look at the agents, Sam, and Mikaela.

"MIKAELA!" Kate exclaimed, her face flushing. This was neither the time _nor place_ for that!

Without hesitation, she charged at Mikaela. Who was looking at the agent's I.D. with Sam.

"Wait. Why?" The agent asked, looking from Optimus to Kate.

"Mikaela!" Kate said again.

"What? It's the truth!" Mikaela said matter-of-factly, looking up at her.

"What?" The agent questioned in the background.

Kate's face reddened even more. "Yeah but you can't go broadcasting that everywhere!" She hissed.

_**Kate. **_Optimus spoke, trying to calm her.

Mikaela took a step closer to the teen so they were nose-to-nose. "I'm just saying: I would've loved to see Optimus's reaction if _you _were taken." She whispered.

Kate paused, her mind buzzing. _What does that even mean?_ She thought to herself. Maybe, in her heart, she knew what it meant. But she would think about it later—

"Oh. I see." The agent gloated, interrupting her thoughts. "You have a thing for robots."

"I'm sorry?" Kate snarled, turning towards the agent. She heard Optimus growl behind her, but didn't pay any attention.

"Yeah. You know: fetish?" He waggled his eyebrows. "A little metal-a—"

Kate's fist collided with the agent's nose, a loud crack coming from it. He groaned, crouching and holding his nose. All the Autobots cheered around her. Ironhide and Jazz beamed with pride. Optimus was trying not to smirk. Sam and Mikaela were laughing.

Kate ignored all this, though, as she pulled the agent up by his collar. She ignored the throbbing in her right hand.

"What's your name?" She growled.

"S-Simmons." He whimpered, holding his nose. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Simmons," She smiled sweetly, fire in her eyes. She brushed a piece of glass off of his jacket as she said: "Never, _ever_, _ever_ insult anyone again. Especially a woman. Or a broken nose will be the least of your worries. Kay pumpkin?"

Kate tapped the tip of his nose with her fingertip. Just to make a point.

"Kay." He groaned.

She turned her back from the agent, walking over to Optimus. She didn't get two steps away before she heard the pop of plastic, a thud, and rushing liquid. Kate threw back her head and laughed when she turned back to see Bumblebee… well, pulling a Mojo. On Simmons.

"HEY!" He yelled.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus said, slight amusement in his tone.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?!" Simmons yelled. His clothes were completely doused.

Bumblebee obeyed, ceasing the spray. He shrugged, looking around at the Autobots.

Kate beamed up at the yellow bot. "Bee, I love you." She said. He nodded his head and trilled, returning the smile.

"Kate, Mikaela." Sam got the attention of the girls, waving them over. The trio gathered in a circle.

"What do we do with them?" He whispered, gesturing to the agents. "We can't let them follow us."

"Hmm… we could have the bots shoot them."

"Kate!" Mikaela gaped.

"Okay, okay. Knock them unconscious then."

"That would still probably kill them."

"Would that really be a bad thing?"

_**Kate… **_She rolled her eyes when she heard Optimus's voice in her head. Kate glanced at the robot.

_**What?**_

_**We do not harm humans.**_

She sighed. _**Even creepy government ones?**_

Optimus let a small smile grace his lips.

_**Even creepy government ones.**_

"Oh. Here!" Sam barked, making Kate jump. She and Mikaela watched curiously as he walked back to the Yukon, picked two metal objects off of the ground, and carried them back to the girls. The trio grinned at each other.

"That'll work!" Kate praised.

The Autobots stood guard as Sam, Mikaela, and Kate handcuffed the agents together. There were ten of them (not including Simmons and his second-in-charge). But when the teenagers glared at the other agents, the men jumped, handing over their own handcuffs. With the keys.

When Sam got to the second-in-charge, Kate stood back, admiring their handiwork.

"All right, tough guy. Take it off." Mikaela sneered, walking around Simmons.

Kate looked at the teenage girl curiously, as did the other Autobots.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your clothes. All of it. Off."

"Ew." Kate grimaced. "I'm out. No one wants to see that."

Simmons ignored her. "For what?"

"For threatening my dad."

"HE DID WHAT?" Kate shouted, clenching her fists. The agent glanced at her fearfully. But Mikaela held up her hand. She and Sam shared a look, before looking at Simmons.

_Ah. So that's what Sam and Mikaela were talking about earlier. _Kate thought to herself.

Simmons started to strip. First, off came his jacket.

"Little lady, this is the beginning—"

Then came the tie.

"—of the end of your life."

He ripped apart his shirt, showing an undershirt with S7, in Superman style, across his chest.

"You're a criminal—"

He went for his belt.

"Ew." Kate groaned. She turned and left the group, walking to Optimus while Simmons stripped the remainder of his clothes.

_**Nope. I don't want to see that.**_ She said to Optimus.

The bot kneeled, looking her in the eyes. _**I am certain that no one wants to see that.**_

Kate snorted. She grinned at him. Optimus's sense of humor came out at the weirdest times. And she loved it.

"Optimus! Incoming!"

Kate's stomach dropped as she heard Ironhide's yell. She and Optimus turned their heads to see three black helicopters and several black cars barreling towards the group. The Autobot commander straightened, accessing the situation.

Ironhide ran ahead, hitting the ground with one of his cannons, causing the cars to skid.

"Roll out!" Optimus boomed.

The Autobots transformed into their alt modes, speeding off.

Optimus weaved his fingers around Kate, setting her on his right shoulder. She squeezed herself against his neck to make room for Sam and Mikaela. The three teens looked at each other, all three hearts pounding.


	11. Chapter 10: Road Trip Nightmare

Wow guys! Thank you for all your amazing reviews! Sorry it's been a couple days... life happens. As it does with everyone. HOPEFULLY I'll have another one up tonight or tomorrow.

Hope you enjoy the chap! Action... and a little fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. Or any characters associated with the franchise. Just Kate.

_**Transmissions are in bold/italic.**_

_**Transmissions + Speech are in "bold/italic."**_

* * *

11. Chapter 10: Road Trip Nightmare

Optimus remained in his bipedal mode. He ran in the opposite direction than the Autobots were going. He ducked under a bridge, paused, and then ran parallel to it. All the while, helicopters were on his tail.

Kate didn't know if he was trying to distract the government agents… or what he was doing. She wanted to ask him what he was planning… but she bit her tongue. She knew this wasn't the time to distract him. Or it might get them all captured.

She crouched close to his neck, one hand lightly against his head. The other arm was wrapped around Sam, her hand gripping Mikaela's. The trip stayed locked together.

How the hell were they getting out of this one?

Optimus turned, running down a street. He avoided trampling cars that grinded to a halt. Kate looked back. The helicopters had slowed down. She guessed they were trying to avoid scaring the citizens below them. Regardless of the reason, Optimus noticed too. He turned right, ducking in between two tall buildings.

When Optimus darted from between the two buildings, they were in an alarmingly open area. It was like a large… trench. That's the only thing Kate could think of. Optimus and the humans looked up at the bridge that hung over the area. That is where they would hide. For the time being.

Mikaela and Kate shared a glance. Kate gripped his neck tighter, Sam and Mikaela gripped his smoke stack. It would be a very long way if anyone fell.

Optimus settled himself. He stretched his form over the trench, hidden from view, under the bridge. His hands gripped one cement support beam, his feet lay across another. The teens had readjusted themselves so they wouldn't lose their balance. Kate was on Optimus's left shoulder, holding onto the back of his head and his smoke stack. Sam mirrored Kate's position on his right shoulder. And Mikaela was perched on top of his head. Together the three humans breathed lightly, tightening their grips on the robot as two helicopters passed under the bridge.

"Easy, you two." He breathed to Sam and Mikaela, who would not stop squirming.

Kate, however, was as still as a statue. She froze, watching the helicopters. They passed underneath of them and flew a ways down the trench. Kate had to admit: it was hard for her not to move, herself. Especially when the helicopters turned, ready to make another pass under the bridge!

She held her breath, pressing herself tighter against the side of Optimus's head. She peered over him, and around Sam and Mikaela, as the helicopters came closer. She hoped beyond all hope that they were out of sight. She didn't want them to see her. She didn't want them to see Sam and Mikaela. And she sure as hell didn't want them seeing Optimus. She didn't want him captured or experimented on. She didn't want to be separated from him. Ever.

Kate gasped, jumping up as Mikaela suddenly lost her grip. She fell over Optimus's head. Sam caught her mid-air.

"No! No! No, Sam! Don't drop me!" Mikaela screamed as the helicopters flew under her.

"Kate!" Sam grimaced. He was losing his own grip: on both Optimus and Mikaela.

"_**Optimus, try not to move."**_ Kate whispered shakily.

She was about to do something stupid. She climbed over Optimus's head. She balanced herself over his right shoulder, one leg on his smoke stack, the other on his head. She used her left hand to balance herself, putting it on Optimus's helmet, as she reached forward.

But she still wasn't close enough. Sam was gripping the very edge of Optimus's helmet. Which was a good foot out of Kate's reach.

"Sam, don't! Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" Mikaela shrieked.

The helicopters buzzed underneath of the teens, moving at an almost annoyingly slow pace. Kate didn't know which was worse: death by fall, or death by blade.

"_**I can't reach him." **_She murmured. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted a yellow Camaro was racing towards them. But he was still very far away. He might not make it in time.

Optimus took a deep breath under her, and slowly shrugged his shoulders, giving Kate the boost she needed.

"_**Yes! That's helping, Optimus!"**_

But right as her fingers brushed Sam's, he fell.

"No!" Kate screamed. She jumped forward, grabbing after Sam. But he was falling too fast.

Like in slow motion, Kate reached back to grab Optimus's helmet. But her fingers missed. She was tumbling towards the cement ground too.

"Hold on!"

She looked up at the Commander. She saw pure fear in his expression as she fell past his face. He jutted forward, letting his legs fall, so that Mikaela, Sam, and Kate could catch themselves on his feet.

The first two teens missed, slamming painfully against the metal before bouncing away. Kate clenched her teeth. She focused her gaze on Optimus's right foot. She was tumbling straight for it.

In a moment of fast thinking, Kate reached out in front of her. She latched her arms around Optimus's ankle as her body made contact with his foot. She almost groaned out loud from the painful impact.

_**Hold on tight, Kate.**_

She looked up at Optimus curiously and gasped when she felt him move. She pulled herself up so both her arms and legs were wrapped around his ankle. Kate felt the air rush around her as the Autobot lifted himself up into the bridge.

He moved slowly and cautiously towards the closest end of the bridge. It was only two support beams away. Kate looked up, watching Optimus peculiarly as he stopped and peeked his head around one of the thick columns. He breathed in and out, darted across the gap, and reached his destination.

Kate jumped off of Optimus's foot, and onto the concrete ledge. She stretched her joints, wincing at the ache they produced. The Autobot kneeled down beside her. She smiled up at him, her mouth opening to say something. But he wasn't looking at her. He was staring over her. Solemnly.

_Sam?! Mikaela?!_

"Stop hurting him!"

She gasped in horror when she heard Sam screaming. She turned, looking in the same direction as Optimus. Her eyes widened when she saw Bumblebee tied-up on the ground, agents all around him, freezing his metal joints so he couldn't move. She saw Sam run towards him. He knocked an agent down.

But several agents pulled Sam away, cuffing him and dragging him to a car. He kept screaming at the men in black, but they weren't listening.

Without thinking, Kate ran across the concrete ledge. To Sam. To Mikaela. To Bumblebee. She needed to do something.

But Optimus stopped her. He wrapped his hand around her form, lifting her to his face.

_**No!**_ She screamed at him, _**No! Optimus Prime, you LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!**_

His eyes bore into her own.

_**Kate, there's nothing we can do. **_His voice was full of sorrow.

Kate sighed, defeated. Tears fell down her face as she heard Bee's painful groans in the distance. It seemed like the sounds would never end.

* * *

Kate and Optimus sat there, waiting. Normally she would've been happy for some time alone with Optimus… but not like this. Never like this.

The agents had left five minutes ago, taking Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela with them. There was nothing now but silence.

Both human and bot remained quiet. Optimus was standing still. And Kate was sitting in his hand, facing away from him. Legs pulled to her chest, and eyes red from crying. Both were staring at the place where Bumblebee had been.

At least her ribs had stopped hurting.

They didn't look up until she heard cars approaching, and Jazz's voice. "Hang back. Let me check it out."

Optimus moved, lifting Kate onto the bridge, next to Ratchet. She looked back at him curiously.

"I want Ratchet to make sure you're okay." He explained.

Kate winced in response. Which made Optimus smile, for a minute, before he frowned again, lowering himself under the bridge.

Kate huffed, turning to the medic's alt mode. His holoform emerged from the driver's side.

"Come here, little one." He cooed, wrapping his arm around her and leading her to the back of the ambulance.

The trunk popped open and Kate sat inside, obediently.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked, reaching inside the trunk.

Kate took a deep breath before she started recounting the tale.

* * *

Kate awoke with a start. She looked around at her surroundings. She was… back in her bedroom? In Tranquility?

_If those damn Autobots dumped me, _She growled to herself, _I'm going to kick their ass._

"Kate, wake up!" Mikaela came racing into the room.

Kate's eyes widened in shock. "Mikaela?! Where?—How?" She raced out of bed, hugging her best friend. "How did you get out? Did they let you go? No. They wouldn't have—" She rambled, "But what about the Autobots? Sam? Bumblebee? Optimus? Where are they?"

Kate furrowed her brows when Mikaela's face fell.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes, "What!" She barked.

Mikaela jumped. "Just… yeah, I'm okay." She whispered and smiled, "I'm fine."

And just like that, Mikaela vanished right in front of her.

Kate's bedroom changed, shifted. Not in a transforming way… but in a time-lapse way. She looked around, breathing heavily. Everything was in pieces. Only half of her room still stood. What remained of her walls were singed. She peered over one wall, and looked two stories below her. Her bed was lying on the ground, upside down.

_**Optimus? **_Kate panicked.

No answer. No. This could not be good.

_**OPTIMUS!**_

Kate whimpered when a white pain erupted in her head. She felt hatred consume her. She shut her eyes, fell to the ground, and held her head.

A low, maniacal cackling issued all around her. It echoed through her mind, her soul. She knew that voice.

"_**Megatron..."**_ She whispered.

She didn't even know where she whispered it from. Did it come from her lips? Or was it from her mind? She didn't know where it went. When she opened her eyes, she only saw black void.

_**Little pet. **_Megatron growled behind her.

_**Leave me alone. **_She snapped.

Visions passed across Kate's eyes. She saw bits and pieces. Megatron flying over a city. Mission City. A battle in a street. Optimus fighting Megatron.

Kate found herself wandering the streets of Mission City, looking in horror at the decimation. She turned a corner, and gasped at what lay in front of her. She saw the Autobots scattered down the street. Everyone was in pieces, and not moving.

Ratchet and Ironhide were side-by-side, lying next to a convenient store. Jazz was torn in half: his torso was next to the store, his legs on top of a tower above Kate. Bumblebee was strapped to a tow truck, without his legs. And… and there was a single human arm extending out of the cab.

Kate let out a strangled sob.

_**Optimus!**_ She screamed through her mind. She needed to find him.

She turned from the Autobots, and found herself in an intersection. She was standing on the edge of a very large hole in the ground. And… in that hole, she found her answer. His red and blue body was crushed. He was missing a leg, and he had a gaping hole next to his spark. His face was vacantly staring up at her.

"Optimus…" She whimpered, falling to her knees. She buried her face into her hands, sobbing hysterically.

_**Kate…**_

She gasped, looking at the mech. He was stirring… slightly. With his last breath. They both looked at each other in horror.

_**Kate.**_

A loud boom echoed around her and the ground shuddered. Kate screamed, turning around. Her mouth gaped open when she saw another mech towering over her. He was far bigger than Optimus, and had a menacing glare in his eyes. He reached for her. Kate crawled away, her gaze focused on Megatron.

_**Kate… **_He seemed to say. But his voiced distorted. Almost… almost sounding like Optimus?

The Decepticon leader snarled, throwing his head back. Kate shrieked, covering her head.

_**I will BREAK everything YOU LOVE. **_He bellowed in her mind. He reached towards her again. _**And your beloved mech… shall be first.**_

_**KATE!**_

* * *

"OPTIMUS!" Kate screamed.

She shot up, her eyes wide. Her breathing was quick, and her pulse was racing. But as her eyes adjusted, she realized she wasn't in Mission City. She had been lying on the back seat of the Peterbilt.

And before her sat Optimus's holoform.

"Optimus?" She whimpered, scooting toward him.

She reached out but hesitated to touch his face. What if this was a dream?

As if Optimus sensed this, he reached out, grasping Kate's hand and pressing it to his cheek.

"I'm real." He rumbled, ferocity and concern in his eyes, "See?"

Kate sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her head forward in relief. She jumped in surprise when she felt the holoform lean his forehead against her own. He kept her hand against his cheek. But it honestly felt… great. She almost fell asleep again, feeling the comforting movement of the Peterbuilt underneath her.

_Wait. _She paused. _We're moving?_

Kate's eyes shot open. "Wait." She panicked, "Optimus, aren't we going to crash?"

The Autobot leader smiled at her. "My holoform doesn't have to be in the driver's seat. Even when I'm in motion. I can multitask." He paused, "As long as it's simple."

"Okay." She breathed, smiling, "Good to know."

Kate placed her forehead against Optimus's again. The holoform rolled his forehead back and forth against her own, soothing her, comforting her. They both closed their eyes.

"Another bad dream?" He whispered.

"Mmm." Kate affirmed, "Was I making a lot of noise?"

"You kept calling my name."

"Ah," She blushed.

They didn't say anything for a moment. They were just content to be there, together.

"You still need statis." Optimus observed.

Optimus was right. Kate was still tired. Her eyelids were heavy, but she refused to close them. She leaned away from Optimus, letting her hand fall from his face.

"If only the nightmares would stay away." Kate grumbled.

Optimus paused. Kate looked at him with amusement. She could almost hear his gears turning.

"I have an idea." He stated.

Kate looked at him, puzzled, as he sat down next to her on the backseat. He leaned himself against the wall of the cab. He adjusted for a minute, and then looked at her. He crooked his finger at her.

She blushed even more, hesitating, before she scooted toward him. The holoform wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her so that she was laying against him. Kate held her breath for a minute, unsure. And then she let it out, relaxing. She wrapped her own arms around Optimus's waist, putting her head against his chest. She stretched out her legs along the back seat. She closed her eyes, and let a smile grace her face.

Her breathing evened. Optimus looked down at her. He let his left hand brush a strand of brown hair out of her eyes, before re-wrapping his arms around her.

He stayed awake as she drifted to sleep, content just to hold her.

And Kate didn't have another nightmare.


	12. Chapter 11: Comfort and First Kiss

_Answering service: You've reached PassionateWriter07. She's currently a pile of goo on the ground. She would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and/or followed her story. Please review after reading. If you want. BEEP._

OMG. Seriously thank you guys for the amazing feedback. I really hope you like this chapter. I've been looking forward to writing the scene at the end of this... for a very long time. I kind of switch between Optimus POV and Kate POV in this one. You'll know where.

Bonus: I was listening to Nickelback's "Far Away" while writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. I only own Kate.

_**Transmissions are in bold/italic.**_

_**Speech + Transmissions are in "bold/italic"**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Comfort and First Kiss

Kate was gently shaken awake as the Autobot caravan slowed. She had only slept another hour. She groggily cracked open one eye and looked up at Optimus's holoform. A slow blush crept over her cheeks when she realized they were still in an embrace.

He leaned down, kissing her forehead.

Her blush deepened.

"We're stopping for a few minutes. To regroup and plan." He explained before disappearing.

Kate smiled to herself. Did she detect a hint of disappointment in the Autobot commander's voice? She shook it off, climbing out of the Peterbilt.

Optimus transformed behind her. Kate looked around, shielding her eyes and blinking rapidly. The Autobots had stopped in a desert. Even though it was morning, it was already a scorching hot day. The only building for miles was an abandoned observatory, about 20 feet away from the group.

Optimus silently kneeled in front of Kate, letting her climb onto his hand. He walked to the observatory, absently placing her on the rooftop. She stood patiently with the Autobots. Ratchet and Ironhide were standing on the ground in front of her, Jazz on the roof with her. The human and mechs watched as their leader took out Archibald Witwicky's glasses from in between his chest plates. Like how a human man might reach into an inner pocket of a jacket.

_He must have picked them up after he took me to Ratchet_. Kate mused.

Optimus turned the glasses over in his hands, stepping away from the group. He was obviously thinking to himself.

Kate sat down, letting her feet dangle. She couldn't help the yawn that came out of her mouth. She tried to shield it with her hand. As if sensing her drowsiness, Ratchet glanced at Kate. After her examination, and talk with him, the medic had given her a clean bill of health. Aside from a couple bruises. But he did advise statis.

_**What?**_ She met the medic's gaze. _**I did sleep. Humans just need more than two hours.**_

The medic rolled his optics, chuckling, before turning back to the matter at hand.

"Please let this work." Kate heard Optimus pray.

"Fire it up, Optimus." Jazz cheered.

_**It will work, Optimus. **_Kate added her own cheer, in her own private way, to the commander.

She knew what it meant for the Autobots to have the glasses in their possession: it meant that they finally had hope. Finally, after a year. They had a solid lead.

She beamed at Optimus, encouraging him. But… he didn't look at her. He didn't even acknowledge that she had said something. Which… he usually does. If not with words, it was with a glance.

_He's probably just trying to concentrate_. Kate thought, brushing it off.

Her eyes sparkled in curiosity and wonder when the leader stepped towards the group. She watched Optimus shoot a beam of light from his eyes, projecting through the glasses. In front of the group, a hologram of the Earth appeared. It rotated around as he spoke. Kate saw a red dot in the North American portion of the map. It wasn't too far away.

"The code… The code on these glasses indicates the Allspark is 230 miles from here." Optimus informed the group.

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize." Ratchet mused.

Kate had a chill run down her spine. Somewhere, deep inside her mind, she did too.

"They must know it's here, as well." Ironhide added.

_Great._ Kate internally groaned, a stab of fear going through her. _Only a matter of time before Megatron shows._

But her thoughts were interrupted when Jazz suddenly spoke up. "What about Bumblebee?" He barked, "We can't just leave him to die and become some human experiment!"

Kate nodded to herself, looking down. She kicked at the side of the building absently. Jazz wasn't the only one worried about him. Or Sam. Or Mikaela.

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission." Optimus said firmly, "Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want."

Ironhide grumbled before speaking. "Why are we fighting to save the humans? They're a primitive and violent race."

Kate raised a finger, about to respond. But Optimus interrupted her.

"Were we so different?" He said.

Ironhide huffed, clamping his mouth shut.

"They're a young species. They have much to learn." Optimus spoke, "But I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." He paused, glancing sideways at Kate, before he continued, "You all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the Cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest."

"What?" Kate whispered. She looked up at the leader. But he still refused to look at her.

_No._ She thought to herself. She ignored the concerned glance that Ratchet had given her.

She didn't know what would happen if Optimus thrust the Cube into his spark—well, it is the equivalent to a human heart, so by those standards, she knew it wouldn't be good. She had felt the Allspark's energy through the glasses. But it had been diluted—just a taste, a small bite. But even then, it felt powerful. Almost too powerful.

Ratchet spoke Kate's thoughts: "That's suicide! The Cube is raw power! It could destroy you both!"

Kate stood. She looked between the medic and the commander. But, again, Optimus refused to look at her. She understood then: he had known what her reaction would be.

* * *

_**Optimus! **_He heard Kate. He heard her frantic cries. But he _definitely_ was ignoring her.

Inside Optimus's head, he was fighting a battle with himself. He fought to not look at Kate. Not again. Even a sideways glance had almost been enough to crumble his will. He knew if he looked at her again, he may not have the strength to go through with putting the Allspark in his chest. He had planned it many years ago, back on Cybertron, decades before he had heard the human girl for the first time.

And… before he had grown to deeply care for her. Alarmingly, inconceivably, and unconditionally.

To an extent, it broke his spark. He knew, when he held her in his cab, that he was in trouble. Big trouble. That his spark was pulsing again, at a feverish pace. And it was when he was around Kate. He was drawn to her even more. Now that they had met face-to-face. He never thought he would feel this way again… not after Elita.

But he would ignore his own selfish desires. He would gladly sacrifice himself… for the humans, for Kate, to live.

Optimus kept his optics on Ratchet as he spoke: "A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes."

_I will not let Kate pay. _He thought to himself.

He almost didn't notice Kate's retreating form. Almost.

* * *

Kate tried to keep her emotions in check. She really did. She tried to stay. To listen to Optimus's reasoning for his… "sacrifice". The word made her sick to her stomach. Her mind whirled. She turned, running away from the Autobots. She climbed down a ladder from the conservatory roof, bolting across the desert floor.

As she ran, tears sprang to her eyes. Her mind involuntarily ventured back to the conversation that she had with Ratchet, when he had examined her. To put it bluntly, like the medic did, he had asked her how she felt about the Autobot leader. Which had made her face flush.

"I—Well, I think he's—uhm—" She had stammered. But the medic had held up his hand, smiling widely.

"That's all I needed to know." He laughed.

She was growing to love the connection she shared with Ratchet. He was like the grandfather that she had never known. And, maybe, even the protective father she never had.

Kate had known in that minute, when Ratchet had asked her that question, that she was in trouble. And, at the very least, the Autobot medic knew it too. Maybe even the other Autobots had noticed. She wasn't exactly keeping it a secret.

And now she knew she really was in trouble. She was in _deep_ trouble. Her heart broke the further she ran. She didn't want to leave Optimus. She didn't want any sort of distance between her and her mech. She had felt that way when they communicated. And the feeling had grown even stronger now that they had been around each other in person. And she desperately wanted to be close to him. In every way possible. Part of her didn't even know why she was running. Part of her screamed to turn back. But that's what her body told her to do. And she was too emotional to say otherwise.

Kate didn't get more than 50 yards before she heard heavy feet following her.

She didn't need to look back to know it was Optimus. She didn't stop running until she found a giant red and blue foot blocking her path. She stopped and stood, waiting for him as he kneeled. She felt tears prickling behind her eyes. He lowered himself to look at her face-to-face.

"_Are you kidding me?_" Kate gasped for breath. She stood with her hands on her hips. Her voice was thick with emotion.

"Kate—" He started. But the human girl was in a frenzy.

"Are you kidding me?!" She repeated. And then some tears fell.

The Autobot clenched his jaw, just staring at her. He… he didn't know what to do.

She kept trying to catch her breath, her chest heaving, as she tried to keep herself from letting any more tears fall. She looked straight into Optimus's optics. Showing her concern, and her fury. She didn't care if the Autobots were watching. She was furious at their commander.

"Kate—" He tried again.

"No. No, Optimus Prime. You listen to me." She growled, "I _just_ found you. I am _not_ losing you."

The commander opened his mouth to say something, but she continued.

"I mean, I get it." She gestured wildly, "_I get it_. You are here to save the world. You're humankind's last hope. You are the leader. It is up to _you_ to _'sacrifice_' yourself!"

She took a deep breath and Optimus took advantage of it.

"Kate, I planned this many years before I met you…"

"YES! I get it. But… plans change, don't they? You're _my_ Guardian. And you can't leave me. There _must_ be another way!"

"We do not have the time to examine another opt—"

"Have you even considered how _much_ you mean to me?" And then more tears fell as she continued, "Why do you have to be the _selfless_ leader? When I don't want anything more in this world, than to be with you?"

The mech's gaze seemed to stare straight into her soul. He was listening intently, Kate could see that. The human girl huffed, wiping under her eyes. The emotions she felt were so intense… she could hardly believe it. Had she fallen in love with the Autobot commander?

* * *

Optimus's spark seemed to want to jump out of his chest at Kate's last sentence. He knew that he shared a special connection with the human girl in front of him. One that reached far deeper than her amazing ability.

He paused, darting his gaze up to the observatory. Surely enough, he could see three robotic shadows facing their way, watching the scene unfold.

His mind momentarily went to his lieutenant. And the conversation they had underneath the bridge back in Tranquility. It hadn't been… only… about Bumblebee.

"Let them leave." He had commanded Jazz.

He had reached down to pick up Archibald Witwicky's glasses. By some miracle, they had fallen out of Sam's pocket. Primus must have been watching over them.

Jazz had cleared his throat before asking Optimus an intensely personal question.

"Optimus," he started, "What… are the nature of your feelings for the girl?"

If robots could blush… he would've turned the deepest shade. He jerked himself up, looking back at the silver mech.

"You mean Mikaela?" He attempted to dodge the question.

"You know who." Jazz glared at him.

Optimus sighed. "I think you know the answer to that." He admitted.

The lieutenant had smirked knowingly in response.

* * *

Kate noticed when Optimus's optics flickered to the observatory behind her.

_What is he thinking? _She thought to herself.

Her face fell when Optimus turned from her, transforming into his alt mode.

_Oh._ She thought, her eyes turning towards the ground.

Maybe she had said too much. Maybe it was too weird. Maybe he didn't feel the same way. Maybe… she had pushed her Guardian away.

"Kate."

Her eyes shot up when she heard Optimus's baritone voice. Her eyes widened, and her heart leapt into her throat when she saw the holoform standing in front of her. Directly in front of her. _Very_ _close_ to her.

She stared into his beautifully abnormal blue eyes. His gaze held her deep brown ones. He raised his hand to cup her chin, using a finger to wipe a stubborn tear off of her left cheek. He inhaled, just standing there. Doing nothing but staring at her.

"Optimus?" She whispered, uncertain.

And before she could blink, his lips were brushing against her own. She froze. She was unsure of what to do. She had only seen something like this when watching chick flicks with Mikaela. But… the movies didn't do a first kiss justice. None of them. It felt… amazing. Perfect. In every definition of the word. It was like every nerve in her body had come alive. All at once.

Kate's eyes fluttered closed. She gasped at the sensation. Optimus took advantage of it. He inhaled and his hand moved to the back of her head, holding it. He wanted more, losing all sense of his surroundings. Of the Allspark. Of Bumblebee. Of being the freaking Autobot leader. He was only a mech, kissing the femme he loved for the first time. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She raised her arms, circling them around the holoform's neck, pulling herself closer to him.

Only by Kate's necessity for oxygen did the couple finally separate. She took a deep breath, setting her head on Optimus's shoulder. They both laughed.

"If there is another way," Optimus whispered, kissing the top of Kate's head, "I will find it."

But, even if they didn't want to admit it, they both knew the reality: there may not be another way.


	13. Chapter 12: Allspark Found

Dear readers, thank you, THANK YOU, so much for all the kind reviews, favorites, and follows! OMG! I'm so excited that you're loving this story! I love writing it for you!

A few business notes, first, though, before I bring you the next chapter:

1. Something AMAZING has happened in my life. I was at Midwest Writers (in Muncie, IN) this past weekend (hence why I'm not updating until now). I learned SO MUCH there and I STRONGLY SUGGEST the conference/workshop to anyone who wants a professional career in writing. _They make it happen!_ At this conference, I met an agent who is interested in my manuscript. SO. That means I will be limiting updates on the fic, unfortunately. Right now I'm not planning a hiatus… but more of a weekly update (or maybe even bi-weekly). I will keep updating though.

2. I will be heading to Nashville on Thursday and won't be back until Sunday night. So don't expect any updates in between now and then.

3. I will be continuing this fic, and many others, about Kate/Optimus FOR A WHILE. Until Age of Extinction and beyond. As long as you guys will read, I plan on writing. I LOVE their relationship!

4. A funny note: Whenever I write Ratchet, I SWEAR he sounds like the Transformers Prime version. Hah! Anyone else getting that? I don't know. It might just be me. I love developing Kate's relationship with Ratchet. It really wasn't planned. It just happened. Oh… she will have so many issues in—

Kate: Wait… what issues?

Me: Uh… nevermin—nothing. None. None at all.

Kate: Riiiiight….

Me: *slowly pulls out neuralyzer from MiB* Honestly, everything will be fine.

Kate: … what are you doing…

Me: *flash* You will remember nothing of this conversation. Ratchet is fine. And you are madly in love with Optimus.

Kate: *stares blankly*

Me: Right then. Enjoy the new chap!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Autobots, Decepticons, or humans of the Transformers verse. Only Kate (and her mom).

_**Transmissions are in bold/italic.**_

_**Speech + Transmissions are in "bold/italic"**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Allspark Found

The Autobots noticed, almost instantly, the change in Optimus and Kate's relationship. From the time the mech and the human girl set their sights on each other, oh… they were in for it.

So when Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz watched the display of affection between human and holoform, their sparks leapt for their leader. Too long had it been since Optimus focused on anything beyond being a leader. And the bots already considered Kate family.

It was perfect.

"If only Bumblebee could've seen this." The medic chuckled, "He's never going to believe it."

Okay. Maybe not as perfect as it should've been. Jazz's smile broke, Ironhide's excitement turned to worry, and Ratchet's brow furrowed. They turned their backs to the couple. Each bot was lost in his own thoughts.

Would they ever see Bumblebee again?

* * *

Everything changed the moment Kate and Optimus kissed.

The human girl sat in the Peterbilt. And while nothing had actually changed, everything seemed different. The cab seemed… shinier, prettier, like it had been polished. It glowed iridescent. The carpet underneath her feet seemed softer. The leather seats, she stroked. They seemed more comfortable. And Kate could hear Optimus's hum all around her.

She felt safe. Loved. Happy. Blissful. Peaceful.

Kate smiled, closing her eyes.

_I'm supposed to be focused on the battle ahead of us. _She ridiculed herself, _But I'm so happy. _

Her smile broke into a shining grin when she glanced at Optimus's holoform. He mirrored her expression. His eyes shimmered with an even deeper blue.

The holoform broke eye contact and laughed. He slid his hand down his face and sighed, looking back at her. And it made Kate's heart pick up speed.

"How can I be a strong leader now?" He murmured.

She kneeled on the seat, leaning towards the holoform.

Kate bit her lip, looking into his eyes. "You've always been a strong leader. Always will be." She smiled, "You'll just loosen up a bit."

The holoform chuckled, turning sideways in his seat. The cab around Kate vibrated, and she heard a low rumble come from the floor. She looked at Optimus, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh. Was that funny?"

"Just a bit. I haven't 'loosened up' in centuries."

"Well, now's the time to learn."

Kate brushed her lips against the holoform's. She gripped tightly to his shirt, pulling him closer. Optimus's hand buried in her hair, kissing her fiercely.

With a groan, the holoform pulled back. He took a deep breath. Shakily, he stroked Kate's cheek.

"Unfortunately… I can't multitask in everything."

"Hmm?" Kate's mind was foggy, her eyes clouded. It took a moment before her mind cleared. "Oh," She laughed, "You can't drive and kiss."

He intertwined his fingers with her own. "Exactly."

Kate flopped back in her seat. She heaved a sigh and looked at the holoform's fingers, playing with them.

"So… does the mean… we're… I mean… uhm.." Kate stuttered. She didn't know quite how to ask the question.

Optimus's hand pulled away from Kate's. She looked to the holoform, a confused expression in her gaze.

"I believe you humans use the term 'dating'." He rumbled, his face stoic, "If that is what you wish…"

Kate's heart felt like it had grown wings. She let out a giggle. "I do. I absolutely do."

Optimus's face broke into a grin. He leaned and brushed his lips against Kate's, lightly. His concentration focused on her. Now and forevermore.

He almost drove off the road again. But recovered quickly enough that the Peterbilt didn't jerk. Amazingly enough.

"Optimus." Kate groaned, pulling away, "Uhm… we should probably stop kissing… so you can drive."

The holoform sighed and nodded, leaning back in the driver's seat, and putting a hand on the steering wheel. He let his right one play with Kate's.

Kate laughed to herself, flopping back in the passenger seat. Optimus gave her a curious look.

"Oh, what would my mom think…" She explained. The holoform smiled at her, but his face fell when Kate's eyes widened. "Optimus! My mom! She must be worried sick!"

"Didn't you leave a note?"

"No! Mikaela tore me out of the house before I could finish it."

Kate's mind raced. How could she contact her mom? "My cell phone's back at Sam's house!" She added.

Optimus paused, frowning. "I could text her."

"Really?" Kate's eyes brightened.

"It's simple written communication. Not very complicated." He explained, "Give me her number."

The holoform closed his eyes. Kate waited patiently for what seemed like hours. But only a few minutes passed.

"Hmm…" The holoform shot a puzzled look at her, "Nothing."

"You can't send it?"

"All of Earth's communications systems are down."

Kate's stomach plummeted. "Decepticons?" She asked.

"Most likely."

At that moment, Kate sucked in a breath. Her vision blurred. A white hot pain shot through her mind. She saw nothing, only felt hatred. A strong hatred. A sense of self… and no regard for others. She groaned, curling into a ball. Her right hand clutched at her head. And her left squeezed Optimus's.

"KATE!" Optimus yelled, his holoform clutching her arms.

"Decepticons—" She gritted her teeth, "—on their way."

His eyes widened as Kate whimpered.

"Ratchet!" Optimus's voice echoed around the cab. He shouted through the comm-link, "Kate needs help! But we cannot stop. The Decepticons are in motion."

The silence deafened the mech. He took a deep breath in, letting it out. His heart hammered as he pulled a writhing Kate closer. "RATCHET!"

"Hold on. I'm going to try something." The medic responded.

"Frenzy alerted them—'Allspark located'—" She rambled off information. The pain shot straight through her. Her back arched, and tears squeezed past her eyelids.

Optimus waited impatiently for whatever Ratchet was planning.

"It took me a few seconds—"

"PRIMUS, Ratchet!" Optimus jumped.

The medic, or rather his holoform, was in the back seat. He glared at Optimus.

"It took me a few seconds," he repeated, "to calibrate myself. But I'm here."

Ratchet's expression changed from annoyance to concern as he took in Kate's shuddering form. "By the Allspark." He gasped.

Kate whined loudly as her mind was tossed, like a hacky-sack, as each Decepticon spoke.

"Starscream: 'All Decepticons, mobilize'—" She groaned.

Optimus and Ratchet watched Kate carefully. The medic shifted, climbing into the passenger seat behind Kate. He cradled her head in his hands, gently.

"Ratchet," Optimus looked to the medic expectantly.

"We must wait for it to pass." He snapped back, "I may damage her if I try something now."

Optimus growled, but nodded, gripping Kate's arms tightly.

"Barricade—" she listed the names, "Devastator—Bonecrusher—Blackout—"

"Five." Ratchet whispered, "Six, if Megatron is near. Seven including Frenzy. Seven against five."

He looked to Optimus. But the leader didn't meet his gaze. He kept his eyes on Kate.

The human girl went limp, falling back against Ratchet.

"Kate?" Optimus gasped, still holding on to one of her hands.

"Kate?" The medic shouted, "Can you hear me?" His hand shifted from her head to her neck. Finding a vein, he paused. Optimus watched fearfully.

The medic smiled, and breathed in relief.

"I'm fine." Kate groaned, blinking her eyes open. "I'm good."

She sat up and took a deep breath. Optimus took her face in his hands, staring into her eyes silently, making sure she was okay. He kissed her, softly, but firm.

"Primus, Optimus. Give the girl a chance to catch her breath!"

The human and holoform laughed, breaking the kiss. Both of them turned to look at Ratchet. At some point he had moved to the backseat.

"Thank you, Ratchet." Kate murmured, biting her lip and looking down at her hands, a slow blush forming, "I've never had one that strong before."

"My theory is the proximity. The Decepticons, Megatron, and the Allspark are within a sixty-mile radius, I assume. And, therefore, stronger visions." The medic rambled. He turned a stern glare towards the human. "After all this is over, I'm examining you again."

The medic's holoform fizzled, before disappearing.

Kate hid her face in Optimus's shoulder and groaned. The commander laughed.

"He's not all that bad, Dearspark." He kissed the top of her head, holding her close.

Kate sighed, looking up at Optimus. "I know. I like Ratchet... I just don't like—" She paused, "Wait. 'Dearspark?'"

Optimus's face flushed. "Uh… well… I…"

"We're on to pet names already?" Kate's eyes glimmered mischievously. She sat up and held the holoform's face in her hands. "I love it." She stared into his eyes.

The holoform relaxed, wrapping his arms protectively around Kate. She closed her eyes, leaning in to Optimus. She smiled, listening to the hum of the Autobot beneath her. The heartbeat of the holoform matched the hum—its beat pulsed, matching the surge and fall of Optimus's spark.

"Optimus, thank yo—"

Kate gasped suddenly, her body stiffening.

"Kate...?" Optimus concerned, yet again, watched his femme carefully.

She felt a power akin to the Decepticon's coursing through her. The energy pulsed, sending her mind reeling into an almost blissful state.

Optimus was about to comm Ratchet again. But Kate put a hand on his arm, gaining his attention.

"It's all right, Optimus. It's not the Decepticons."

She looked at the holoform, her eyes shifting from deep brown to a metallic blue.

"It's the Allspark." She explained, smiling.

"The Allspark? You found it?" He sat up, his hands grasping Kate's arms. Hope issued from his eyes.

"Well… not exactly. I sense it." She murmured, "And… another presence too. Maybe two?"

"What…?"

Before she could explain more, a voice interrupted the couple.

_**Kate! Let the others know I have the Allspark. **_

Kate's eyes widened. Her heart sputtered. And tears welled up in her eyes.

"_**Bee!" **_She spoke out loud. Optimus's eyes widened, and a grin broke out on his face. _**"Are you all right?" **_

_**Yes. And so are Sam and Mikaela.**_

The tears leaked out of her eyes and she giggled, absolutely happy.

_Everyone was fine. And they would be reunited soon! _

_**Well… okay… we may be in a situation. **_

"_**What? What's wrong?" **_

Kate and Optimus's faces mirrored each other. Concern immediately replaced joy.

_**The Decepticons are attacking the Dam. We made it out… moments before—**_

But Kate didn't hear the rest of what Bumblebee said. Her mind clouded. Her heart hammered fearfully. Her body shook. Her hands became clammy.

"Kate, what's happened?" Optimus's fear-filled eyes were on Kate.

Kate's exhale shuddered out her explanation: "Megatron… he's awake."


	14. Chapter 13: Race to Mission City

Hi guys! I am SO sorry for the long wait. In addition to getting my book written, life has been absolutely crazy. I've hardly been on my laptop in the past two months. Argh! Literally. It's like I've been stuck in the background of a soap opera. But things are better now. And I can FINALLY update my fic again.

Because I'm working hard on my book, though, I'm not sure how often I can update my fic. I may have to take it down to monthly installations. (Sorry!) So, at the very latest, **Expect a new chapter up on… ***looks at calendar***… October 21****st****. **

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the follows, favorites, and positive reviews! It really means a lot! This was an absolutely fun scene to write. The highway scene is my most favorite out of the entire movie! The cinematography is wicked, plus you get to see Optimus kick some butt! Enjoy!

Further note: I was listening to Fallout Boy's "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark" while writing this. (I might make a video later)

**EDIT (9.25.2014) - I DID MAKE ****A**** VIDEO. CHECK OUT THE LINK IN MY PROFILE.**

_**Transmissions are in bold/italic**_

_**Speech + Transmissions are in "bold/italic"**_

* * *

Chapter 13: Race to Mission City

**Mission City: 10 Minutes.**

"Please hurry." Kate whispered to Optimus, terror ripping through her heart.

Ten minutes ago, the Autobot caravan had passed Mission City, and traveled even farther into the desert landscape. Four-lane highway had turned to back to two. Trees had become bushes, once again. They had traveled through civilization to get to their objective: Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela racing from Hoover Dam.

All of this was a race. A race to Mission City. To help. To safety. To a place to hide the Allspark from the Decepticons.

For Kate, it was a race to see her friends again. To hug them and never let them go. And it was a race to see this war on Cybertron finally end.

Fear and anxiety plagued the human girl. It was also a race _towards_ Megatron. The chances that this battle would go well, _and_ that she wouldn't have to meet the Decepticon leader face-to-face were very slim. But she would gladly sacrifice herself for her friends, and now, her boyfriend.

She feared for the Autobots. She trusted they could win. But… what if the villains won?

And what did that mean for the human race? What would become of them all if the heroes failed? And what did that mean for her and Optimus?

And that brought a whole other issue to the table: what would happen when Optimus retrieved the Cube? What would happen to them? To their relationship?

Once this was over… yes, she and Optimus were dating. But reality crept into her blissfulness. He wouldn't stay. He couldn't. He had to rebuild Cybertron. It was only right for him to leave. He was a leader first, after all.

Kate bit her lip, looking over to the holoform. Her emotions must've shown on her face… for Optimus had already been staring at her. His engine revved.

She laughed, her worries broken by… well, she took it as a way of him cheering her up. The holoform's lips graced a small smile. It spoke of comfort. And support. He shifted his hand in Kate's, grasping the girl's firmly.

Both human and mech blew out a tense breath.

"They'll be fine," The holoform spoke up, "Bumblebee is the fastest of the Autobots."

"Even faster than Jazz?" She teased.

Optimus smirked, holding a finger to his lips, purposefully pulling the human girl closer.

"Don't let him know that."

Kate laughed. "Hence the Camaro?"

The holoform confirmed. "Hence the Camaro."

"We're going to need to test that theory after all of this." Kate teased, "A race between Bee and Jazz."

Optimus laughed.

Kate's smile quickly faded, though, as her thoughts drifted back to the end of this war.

"Optimus?" She looked down, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"What happens after this? After you get the Allspark?" She looked at the holoform's face, "Did we move too fast?" She voiced both her and the mech's concerns.

"No," Optimus shot out, firmly, "I'm not sure how we can manage it," He explained, "But when Cybertronians date, they date for life."

Kate beamed, taking in a deep breath. And letting it out. She was relieved. They would make it work, somehow. She gazed at the landscape again. It had a different… hue now. It glimmered in the early afternoon sunlight. It showed an open path… one both Autobot and human were willing to take. It would work. All would be well.

"Good." She gripped his hand tighter.

* * *

**Mission City: 15 Minutes.**

_**Kate!**_

All of the human girl's worries vanished when she saw a yellow Camaro at the end of the road, tearing towards them.

"Optimus! It's them!" Kate cheered, sitting on the edge of her seat.

The holoform beamed at his love's enthusiasm to see her friends again. He himself, the Autobot leader, a Prime, slammed the holoform's hand on the center of the steering wheel, BLASTING his horn (_what an interesting human invention_), to let his own excitement out.

"_**Well, I can see I've been missed." **_

Kate and Optimus laughed at Bumblebee's sass.

It was good to have their friends back. Presumably unharmed.

"Hold on!" The holoform shouted, stretching an arm across Kate.

She was confused, only for a moment, before she felt Optimus slam on the brakes. She gripped the holoform's arm as the Peterbilt lurched. The world outside the semi spun. And suddenly they were driving in the other direction. Back towards Mission City.

Optimus slowed, letting the other Autobots pass him. He took the rear of the caravan.

Kate breathed, laughing. "That was fun." She ran her hand through her hair.

"Sorry. Should've given you more warning."

"No, honestly. It was fun."

The holoform chuckled in response.

* * *

**Mission City: 5 Minutes.**

In the course of ten minutes, the road changed dramatically. Gone was the desert landscape. Gone were the two lane back roads. What lay in front of the Autobot caravan was population: four-lane highway, crowded midday traffic, trees, grass, and residences. Ahead of the caravan was Mission City. A small city compared to Los Angeles to be sure, but it was still densely populated.

The highway suddenly changed to an interchange. And Kate noticed two suspicious fast approaching vehicles in the Peterbilt's side-mirror. The first was definitely a military vehicle. A very large, tan truck that looked like it could hold at least ten men. She silently prayed for the humans inside the cars he was pushing out of the way. The accidents didn't look… too… fatal.

The second fast-approaching car had the sirens blaring, causing the traffic to part. As if they needed it.

It was a police car.

A very familiar police car.

"Optimus, it's Barricade." She bit her thumbnail nervously.

"I know." The holoform looked at his driver's mirror, "And he's not alone."

She nodded in agreement, keeping her eyes on the two Decepticons. She sucked in a breath when the military truck shuddered. She knew what was coming. The truck shifted away, sprouting arms, legs, and a head. The claw was now attached to his front. And it looked even more sinister.

"Optimus—"

"Bonecrusher." The Autobot leader answered.

A shudder ripped through Kate's spine at the name. She looked over to the holoform before he disappeared.

"Kate—" Optimus's voice echoed around her.

She straightened, reading his mind. "Go. I'm ready."

A beat passed before Optimus shifted quickly around her. She ducked her head and let go of the passenger seat, being suspended in mid-air. Kate kept her eyes open, watching as the quickly moving pavement came closer to her. She breathed evenly, willing her heart to stop racing.

In. Optimus was her Guardian. Out.

In. He would catch her. Out.

Sure enough, Katie felt metal fingers wrap around her waist. She sighed in relief.

Optimus clutched her to his chest, shielding her from the concrete that was kicking up around them both. The mech had been going fast. He dug his feet into the ground to slow them down. His feet skidded, kicking up pavement, as he slowed himself down. He jumped, narrowly dodging a car.

When he stopped, he knew he only had a few seconds. He put Kate on the side of the highway, near the divider.

"Stay here." He rumbled. His facemask snapped into place.

Kate nodded. And then shrieked, diving to the ground as Bonecrusher tackled Optimus, knocking him over the divider.

"_**Optimus!"**_ She yelled, dodging cars skidding to a halt, before peering over the edge.

Both mechs had fallen down a level. Several cars were stopped, thankfully okay.

_Probably because of Optimus_. Kate thought to herself.

She watched as Optimus pulled the Decepticon away from an SUV, throwing him into a pit below the overpass. Her jaw slackened as she watched her beloved mech dive off the highway. He spun in midair, landing next to a Bonecrusher trying to pick himself off of the ground. He dodged a few attacks from the Decepticon's claw, stepped behind a pillar and deployed his sword. Waiting.

In a fluid motion, Optimus finished off Bonecrusher. The Con launched at the mech. The Autobot leader was ready. He pinned Bonecrusher's arm, and ripped his sword through his joint, severing the appendage. The Decepticon launched at Optimus again, enraged, and missed. This time, the robot was released of his head.

Optimus stood for a minute, surveying the humans that had watched the battle below them. For a minute he remembered the Gladiators of Cybertron. And Megatron.

He closed his eyes, ridding himself of the memory.

When he reopened his eyes, they focused on the human girl peering over the edge, two levels above him.

_Kate._ He smiled, beginning his climb.

"Wow." Kate murmured to herself.

It was only then that she realized… that was the first time she had watching Optimus in battle. The only other Autobot she had seen fight was Bumblebee a few days ago. The scout's fighting style had been… well… it was more polite than Optimus's. Or, maybe the accurate term was less experienced. While Bee had knocked Barricade down, Optimus made sure there was nothing left.

And, Kate admitted to herself: it was kind of hot.


End file.
